You're Going Down
by chuckfanatic01
Summary: A look into Beca and Jesse's life as sophomores and the strains of competition life. Rated T for sexual implication and swearing. Nothing graphic.
1. The Activity Fair

**Chapter 1:** The Activity Fair

_CONTAINS SWEARING AND SOME MENTIONS OF SEX. _

* * *

Beca is pretty sure Luke is trying to sabotage her life. It's 9pm and she has been demanded to run the night-shift... on her first night back at Barden.

Beca is mumbling curses under her breath as she slams the door shut to the studio and she continues to angrily grumble as she chucks her bag down in the booth. She peers at the laptop and finds Luke's fill-in playlist is nearing it's end.

She can't be all that bothered tonight so she sticks in her hard-drive, finds one of her playlists and lines it up on the player - being sure to add the regular ads between the tracks. She's not entirely sure what playlist she put in but she knows it had some of her mixes in it and a few other songs - pre approved by Luke because god forbid she played anything that wasn't covered by the license.

She decides to roam the studio as the playlist eventually reaches her additions. She sees two large crates sitting on one of the tables and groans. "I found tomorrow's work." Of course she'll only have to sort one. The other is for Jesse.

_Jesse._

It had technically been a month and a half since she had seen him. He visited her in New York half way through summer and that had been the extent of their physical contact. Of course they texted, e-mailed and Skyped at ridiculous times of the night. It wasn't the same and knowing that he was arriving tomorrow was making her anxious. Beca didn't do anxiety. General anger and sarcasm, sure. Never anxiety.

The kiss at the ICCA's was the spark that ignited their relationship. They spent the last few weeks of school getting to know each other as boyfriend and girlfriend. He attempted to keep her movication going but nine times out of ten it ended up in make-out sessions. She didn't mind, he didn't mind. Everyone was a winner.

The night-shift drones on and eventually it comes the time to leave. She walks almost zombie like to her new dorm and collapses on her bed. She falls asleep instantaneously.

...

She wakes the next morning at 11am. A sharp knock on her door gets her out of bed and she walks to the door. A smiley blonde looks back at her.

"Beca, right?" The blonde asks and reaches out her hand. "I'm Jenn. Your dorm-mate"

"Oh! Oh I forgot you'd be here today." Beca laughs, fussing over her bed-hair and accepts the girls handshake."Yeah I'm Beca."

Beca stands back to let her enter. Jenn pulls one suitcase in and makes one more trip outside for a duffel bag and a purse.

"You travel lighter than most girls." Beca notices as Jenn hauls the case onto her bed.

"Yeah." Jenn chuckles. "I figured I'd just buy anything else I needed while I was here. I brought far too much last year. i had no space. I guess I learnt."

"Smart." Beca states as she dumps herself down onto her desk chair. "It's strange having a dorm-mate who talks."

"Did your last dorm-mate not talk?" Jenn asks, surprised. Beca laughs and nods.

"Yeah, you know a Kimmy Jin?" Beca asks.

Jenn grimaces and Beca takes this as a yes.

"Don't be offended. I've had better greetings from snowmen." Jenn sighs and Beca laughs.

"BECA MITCHELL COME AND LET YOUR FAVOURITE AUSTRALIAN BUDDY IN." Beca hears yelling from the other side of her door. She shoots a look of apology at Jenn and crosses to the door. She opens it to find Fat Amy beaming at her.

"HOW'S MY FAVOURITE SHORT ASS?" Fat Amy yells once more and Beca grimaces at the level of noise.

"Suffering from a lack of sleep. Quiet noises, Fat Amy." Beca replies as she hugs her but her voice doesn't suffer from much severity. Jenn stares at the two.

"Oh Fat Amy this is Jenn. Jenn this is Fat Amy." Beca introduces the two blondes and they smile at each other.

"Em, are you really called Fat Amy?" Jenn's face is contorted into deep confusion. Beca knows Jenn would have a problem with this. She appears to be one of those "Wouldn't hurt a fly girls."

"Yeah." Fat Amy replies, smiling. "Well not on my certificate. How fucked up would that be?"

Beca snorts and walks over to her closet in attempt to find her shower bag and her house coat.

"As much as I love you, you gotta clear." Beca announces when she finally appears from her closet.

"Well I'll see you at the activity fair later right?" Fat Amy enquires as she ponders to the door. "We have some freshmeat to recruit."

"Of course. Half twelve right?" Beca asks, following her to the door. Beca waves bye to Jenn and follows Amy out.

"Sure thang." Fat Amy starts to walk towards the exit. "See you later, bitch."

Beca laughs. She's glad to be back.

...

She returns to the dorm about half an hour later. Her hair is wet and down over her house coat and her shower bag is draped on her arm. She's humming some dubstep song she heard over summer break and she walks into her dorm.

By the looks of it, Jenn has set up her side of the room in this time. Her deco is purple apparently and this doesn't bother Beca. It's a change from the clinical look of Kimmy Jin's last year. Jenn is sitting at her desk, scribbling a note.

"Oh Beca you're back. Some dude dropped by. Told him you were showering but anyway he said to tell you he'll see you at the fair. His name was Jesse I think." Jenn crumples up the note and chucks it at the bin. "And speaking of the fair I'm going to drop by the coffee shop on the way there so I'll see you later."

Beca nods and waves bye again. She plonks herself in front of her mirror and starts to dry her hair. She smiles softly now that she knows he's here and by god is she excited to see him. And anxious. _Very very_ anxious.

...

She left the dorm at quarter past. This left her time to have a chat with the rest of the girls and help set up the Bella's table.

She makes her way across the grass to the fair and scours for a while till she finds Lilly and Ashley trying to hoist up the flag for the table. She makes her way over and grins at their struggle.

"Hey nerds." Beca smiles and both Ashley and Lilly turn to grin.

"Beca!" They chorus. "Ready for another year of aca-domination?" Ashley asks finally getting the flag in place.

"Of course!" Beca smirks and dumps her bag behind the table. When she pokes her head up again Jessica, Fat Amy and Cynthia-Rose have arrived.

"Wassup bitches." Cynthia-Rose greets them. They engage in chat for a few minutes and finally Denise and Stacie arrive.

They decide to do another one of Beca's arrangements that she taught them before last years finals. The girls share out Chloe and Aubrey's solos between them and quietly practice.

The performance was mainly to show that Barden Bella's was not the same as last year and because she knew fine well the Treble's had something under their sleeve. Of course they did. Jesse runs them now that Bumper and Donald have graduated.

Beca coughs and the girls arrange themselves around the table. She whispers their count in and the girls begin the ambitious mash-up of "Revolver/I Like How It Feels/Can't Be Tamed"

The audience that gathers start to bob their heads and even dance along. Beca grins half way through her "Revolver" solo as she spots the familiar wave of burgundy hoodies approaching their table. Jesse stands in front with Benji beside him. The whole group are dancing along which makes Beca laugh as she sings the final chorus.

It melts into "I Like How It Feels" with Stacie taking lead. Beca steps back and joins in with the whistle bridge smiling brightly at her boyfriend up front. The song eventually fades into Can't Be Tamed which - very fittingly - Fat Amy decides to handle. Beca and Jesse don't break eye contact until it comes to her time for another solo.

She wraps it up and the audience burst into applause. She can't help but laugh at the Treblemakers as they catcall and whistle.

Fat Amy steps forward and curtseys before adding, "Thanks. We're here till two."

The rest of the girls laugh before standing behind the table and start to dish out flyers to the eager freshmen who have gathered. Beca walks forward to meet Jesse.

Beca hates PDA and she knows that if she saw what she was about to do from outside her body, she'd cringe. She kisses Jesse with such force he stumbles back.

"Easy there, tiger." Jesse mumbles against her lips. "Did'ya miss me?"

"No." Beca deadpans as she moves back. "I kiss everyone hello. It's a serious problem."

"Sounds like some sort of... sex addiction. I say you're giving Stacie a run for her money." Jesse whispers the latter in her ear making Beca laugh.

"Don't you have some a cappella magic to bestow upon us mere mortals, nerd?" Beca asks before kissing him once on the lips again.

"Ah yes." Jesse remembers. "Better get back to the..."

"Beca, hey!" Jenn's voice comes up behind them. Beca turns and smiles at her roomate.

"That was awesome. I had no idea you did the Bellas." Jenn laughs and looks at Jesse. "See I know your name but you don't know mine. I'm Jenn. I'm not usually this rude."

Beca expected to feel jealousy when they shook hands but she didn't. She seemed to have already clocked Jenn as being harmless. Sweet and harmless.

"No problem. As I was saying, better get back to the guys. I expect you and the girls will support us as well?" Jesse raises his voice so the girls can hear him.

A chorus of _Sure_'s and _Obviously_'s come from the small group and Jesse waves goodbye.

"See you after the fair?" Beca asks before he walks off.

"Of course." He leans down and leaves a lingering kiss. Beca sighs as he walks off and turns back to the booth.

Fat Amy snorts and mines a whip while making the corresponding noise. Laughter rises from the girls as Beca flips her off. She gathers a stack of flyers, paints on an overly happy grin and walks back in front of the table.

"Would you like to be a Barden Bella?"

...

The Bella's gather in a group to watch the Treblemakers. Beca has no idea what they'll sing. Jesse steps forward begins "Beggin'."

The Bellas are soon dancing along and they clap the loudest when they finish.

...

**AN: **Idk I think that essentially the Trebles and the Bellas would probably put their bullshit behind them after the Finals. I mean all of the Trebles stood up and clapped for the Bellas. I think it was really Bumper that made the Trebles so "disrespectful." Mind you, while I don't like Bumper some of his lines did make me chuckle. Oh and if you think they'll be all happy and buddy when it comes to competitions then you're wrong MWAHAHA. I don't want you all to think they'll sit around a campfire and sing songs on a guitar. Shit ain't gonna happen.

Due to the lyric rule on FF I'll be uploading the Riff-Off somewhere else and if you want it you can tell me. Anyhoo. if you want to review then please do. Can people give me Riff-Off category suggestions? I am all out.

**Songs mentioned are: **Revolver by Madonna vs. David Guetta, I Like How It Feels by Enrique Iglesias, Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus and Beggin' You by Madcon.

**Hannah.**


	2. Hood Night

**AN:** 9 reviews for one chapter. DAYUM. 31 follows. DAYUUUUUM. You guys kill me. Literally. *holds chest* I'm dead.

Me: Annoyingly enough there IS a lyric rule. In the Guidelines it states musical lyrics should not be used unless they are in the public domain (which technically means has no copyright) I know a lot of people still post their lyrics but I guess I'm just so... goody two shoes? Haha.

Guest: I really did want to bring back the sex songs. One, because I have LOADS. So I might. Muaha. You convinced me.

Also regarding Jenn, you all assume she's gonna steal Jesse! WHY IS THIS? I use this tone because I had NO intention of doing so. But.. hey if that's what you want... *evil smirk* I'm JUST KIDDING. Nah I ship Beca/Jesse too hard to even consider it.

This chapter is gonna dust up some little Besse moments (Besse makes me lol cause it sounds like Nessie... okay) and the auditions. And hood night. Prepare to soften the beach and all that.

Happy reading, aca-bitches.

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned Pitch Perfect, they would not be in 'talks' for a sequel... THERE WOULD BE ONE. I don't own it. It owns me.

* * *

They've still not had sex.

It's not like they don't want to. They do, it's just... well there is no excuse.

They can kiss like the most horny people going but when it comes to that extra step, they shy away. The kissing stops, a movie is put in and a hush falls over them.

They just can't push themselves towards it.

But they will... they don't know how. But they will.

...

"Alright, nerds. Let's go with..." Beca starts and smiles. "Bulletproof by La Roux. Oh and don't piss it up, it's a good song."

Tommy nods and announces it to the clump of auditionees. "Bulletproof by La Roux. Sixteen bars. You have half an hour."

The girls move around in their seats to talk and Beca pretends to read and care about the various slips in front of her - telling her who is auditioning. Lily decides to climb over the seat and speak to Cynthia-Rose. Fat Amy holds conversation with Beca for a little while until she sees Jesse approaching.

"Ooop, lover boy's coming." Fat Amy snorts. Beca turns in her seat and laughs as Jesse plants himself down in Lily's vacated seat.

"THIS IS BETRAYAL." Comes Unicycle's voice from the Trebles.

"SUCK MY DICK." Amy yells back and Beca turns back to her, laughing in shock. "What?"

"Remind me to never offend you, Fat Amy." Jesse laughs.

"Duly noted." She smirks before turning around to chat with the other girls.

"Soo..." Jesse smiles. "See anyone interesting?"

"Not really. Jenn's auditioning. Didn't know she cared." Beca replies.

"Excited for aca-initiation?" Jesse asks, his hand resting slightly on her knee. It's the kind of PDA she can handle. No one else sees it but she feels it and it feels good.

"Not really but, hey, the no-Treble rule has been lifted. This could mean some fun."

"What no-Treble rule?" He raises his eyebrow.

"Oh shit, yeah. I didn't tell you about that." Beca remembers and coughs. "Well, last year on hood night Aubrey made us say an oath that meant we couldn't jump a Treble's bones."

"Is that how you lost Mary Elise and Kori?" Jesse recalls the two girls that were dropped.

"Yeah." Beca laughs. "They got Trebleboned."

"And is that why you and I never got..."

"Partly I guess." Beca shrugs. "I just thought you were a big nerd. It was mostly that."

He feigns hurt and brushes her knee before standing up.

"Better get back. Don't want them thinking I'm a double-agent."

"Later, Bond."

"Was that a movie reference?" Jesse turns back, shocked.

"I'll admit to nothing."

...

They get two new girls and one of them is Jenn.

Jenn is a very good singer, Beca finds out. The only reason she had never auditioned before was well, Aubrey is "a crazy bitch" and she didn't really want to be a part of that.

The regular "ceremony" takes place and Beca decides to keep the first part of the oath. The other girl Melissa seems terrified.

"I...sing your name." Beca smiles at the two. They do and they sound a lot better than the original 8 did. ",promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman."

They repeat it faithfully.

"Yep that's it." Beca wraps it up and Melissa raises her hand.

"Yeah?" Beca asks, starting to blow out the candles. She hands Fat Amy the glass and she downs it again.

"I thought we had to like religiously stay away from the Trebles." Melissa ponders.

"Nope." Beca punctuates the "p."

"Oh." Melissa smiles. "I was hoping that I had heard wrong."

"Oh no, it was in the oath when we all signed up but we've scrapped it." Jessica adds, also starting to help Beca blow out the candles.

"Why?" Melissa is curious.

"Beca is being Trebleboned herself. Would be pretty hypocritical." Fat Amy pitches in.

Beca tenses at the mention of her being "Trebleboned" cause well she hasn't. Fat Amy doesn't miss this and Beca turns to Melissa.

"I'm dating Jesse. The leader of the Trebles." Beca states. "I just think you should all pick who you want to date."

"Hear, hear!" Fat Amy booms. "Right get your skinny asses out of here. We have some aca-initiating to do."

...

Beca leaves the girls with one sentence.

"Make good choices." She grins. "Or don't you know... I'm not your mom but you have practice 10am and if any of you roll in with a hangover and a hickey I'll pound down on you like the fist of God."

Melissa and Jenn don't know whether to take her seriously or not but when Fat Amy leaves with, "Yeah well when you roll in tomorrow wearing a fucking Treblemakers jersey we'll mess you up", they decide she's joking with them. Beca responds to Fat Amy by punching her in the shoulder.

"BECAW." Beca spins around to find Jesse standing on the stone seats again, smiling.

"Please tell me you are not drunk already." Beca whines.

"I'm not." Jesse responds deadly serious and Beca sees he's right. He's not. Just merry.

"Okay." Beca squints her eyes at him and he jumps down in front of her.

"I see you have fresh meat." Jesse smirks.

"Ah yes, Melissa Farmer and Jenn Thomson." Beca says their names as if she is a teacher. Jesse laughs.

"What?" Beca squints again and he sobers.

"Oh nothing. You sounded very Aubrey right there." Jesse responds and he gets one of her punches.

"Ow!" Jesse groans. "I was just kidding."

"Yeah." She replies, not believing him.

"Look, you want to get out of here?" He asks and she looks at him, surprised.

"I thought you loved hood night!" Beca chuckles. "I mean you seemed to just worship it last year."

"I didn't have an attractive girlfriend last year. I had an attractive best friend, mind you."

"Yeah what was she like?" Beca plays along.

"Meh, alright." She punches him again.

"I'm not leaving anywhere with you if you keep punching me!" Jesse whines.

Beca surveys the party. Bellas grinding with Trebles. More Bellas grinding with Trebles.

"Let's go." She grabs his hand and pulls him up the stairs. Fat Amy clocks this and calls out.

"Go get em, tiger."

...

They decide on Beca's dorm. After deliberating who would be most likely to stay out longer and realising it's Jenn, they came to their decision.

As soon as she unlocks the door and crosses the threshold, Jesse grabs her in what is probably the most intense kiss they've ever shared.

They kiss until they need to come up for air.

"So you really wanted to get out of there?" Beca breathes against his lips. Her brain seemed to split into two camps. One side of her is excited. Relieved. Ready for this next step and the other is anxious.

That damn anxiety again!

He nods and kisses her again, pushing her slightly so she falls onto the bed and he hovers over her. Beca responds eagerly, the first half of her brain seems to have won and she starts to push off his jacket.

"Are you sure you want to..." Jesse starts.

"Would I be undressing you if I didn't?" Beca laughs.

"Point."

The anticipation and sexual tension is at its peak in every single way. Both have shed their upper half of clothes. Beca still has her bra on though and they kiss and tease for a while before removing any more clothes.

As they hear a key shimey in the lock, they both curse and before either one can cover anything, Jenn walks in with Fat Amy.

"SHIT!" Jenn exclaims. "I'm sorry. Shit. Fuck. Sorry. Fat Amy come on."

They both walk out but Fat Amy shoots Beca a wink and the door locks.

"Mood totally ruined." Beca groans and falls forward so her face is pressed against his chest. "Is this ever going to happen for us, damnit."

"It will. Soon."

...

**AN: **I finally saw the Aca-Innapropriate reel. GUYS. Why was half of that stuff cut out god damnit. Comedy gold. Especially the "Suck my balls, kiss my ass" warmup.

If you want the Riff-Off then just review me, PM me... whatever tickles your fancy and I'll give you a link. It's all done. I actually finished it before this. Muahaha.

Will they, won't they? Maybe, maybe not? AH THE TENSION.

**Hannah.**


	3. The Riff-Off

**AN:** Credit to the person who had to come up with the riff off. That shit is HARD. oh My GoD. SRSLy I put into spotify "Songs About Sex." I got a good playlist actually. It took all my strength to not put in "I Just Had Sex" omg you have no idea. I found every single song from Pitch Perfect in this playlist as well. Anyhoo. If anyone is monitoring my search history I'm screwed!

* * *

**Chapter 3:** The Riff-Off

* * *

"And the first category is... Songs About Sex. Again." Justin announces. Both Beca and Jesse curse. Stacie has already pushed past her but Unicycle beats her and begins:

_"I know you want me._

_I made it obvious that I want you too._

_So put it on me._

_Let's remove the space between me and you."_

The boys walk forward and join in.

_"Now rock your body (oooh)._

_Damn I like the way that you move._

_So give it to me (oooo oooh)._

_Cause I already know what you wanna do..."_

Jesse hesitates but Unicycle motions for him to take the next verse and he finally steps forward. He starts to sing:

_"Here's the situation._

_Been to every nation._

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do."_

Jesse doesn't really intend to catch Beca's eye as he sings but he does and he doesn't lose her. Beca is hooked as she watches him sing. The tension they wanted rid of on hood night builds again. Jesse sees something let go in Beca and any doubt he had, any anxiety is out the window. Fat Amy's eyes go between them and she smirks.

_"You know my motivation._

_Given my reputation._

_Please excuse I don't mean to be rude but..."_

Beca jumps forward and maintains their eye contact. Jesse smirks as she cuts him off and begins to sing:

"_Tonight, I'mma let you be the captain._

_Tonight, I'mma let you do your thing...yeah."_

The girls catch on and begin to back her up.

_"Tonight I'mma let you be the rider..._

_Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, babe._

_Tonight, I'mma let it be fire._

_Tonight I'mma let you take me higher._

_Tonight, baby, we could get it on, yeah we could..."_

Jesse walks slightly closer to cut her off and takes over:

_"...get it on. Oh, yeah._

_Let's get it on, let's love, baby._

_Let's get it on, ..."_

Just as the boys get their wits together, Beca moves in to cut him off again and everyone is starting to feel like voyeurs. The sexual tension - ironically enough - is crackling and the space between them is getting less and less. Beca starts to sing:

_"...sugar let me know._

_If you really need me._

_Just reach out and touch me._

_Come on honey, tell me..."_

The Bellas don't have anytime to interrupt as Jesse effectively closes the gap. Mere inches remain and he starts:

_" ...so just let me hold you close to me,_

_'Cause I've been dyin' for you girl and make love to me._

_Girl you make me feel real good._

_We can do it 'til we both wake up._

_Girl you know I'm hooked on you,_

_And this is what I'll do._

_I wanna..."_

A mystery voice joined in and the Trebles - minus Jesse and the Bellas - minus Beca heaved either a sigh of relief or of a great release.

_"...have sex on the beach..."_

It was one of the High Notes and the a cappella groups burst out laughing. Justin steps forward and laughs himself.

"The word you needed to match was sex and you sang _have_ for some reason. You are..."

"CUT-OFF!" Everyone chorused but Beca and Jesse were still caught in the middle in a stare off of some kind.

"The next round is about to begin." Beca whispers and Jesse nods slightly. They exhale a great breath and walk back to their respective groups.

Beca pushes her hands through her hair as she stands next to Fat Amy who is singing Enrique style:

_"Tonight, he's gonna be fucking you..."_

Beca scowls and pushes her shoulder.

...

"How interesting. We have another Treble/Bella showdown. And the final category is... Overplayed. That should be fun." Justin notes and walks back to his spot.

Stacie has practically shoved Beca out of the way and beats Jesse to the middle. She laughs as she starts:

_"I threw a wish in the well._

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell."_

"Oh god!" Beca mumbles to herself but the rest of the girls have already joined in so she must too.

_"I looked to you as it fell._

_And now..."_

Jesse steps forward and cuts Stacie off:

_"You're insecure... don't know what for._

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door._

_Don't need make-up to cover up._

_Being the way that you are is enough."_

One of the new guys takes the bridge. Beca thinks his name is Austin but she could be wrong.

_"Everyone else in the room can see it._

_Everyone else but you..."_

Jenn stomped down and silenced him:

_"...baby there you again, there you again._

_Making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo._

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

_So I cross my..."_

Kolio smirks and steps forward:

_"...heart, so tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart._

_Cause I like to keep my issues drawn._

_It's always darkest before the dawn._

_Shake it..."_

Beca cuts him off and smirks:

_"...out, I just can't go without._

_I could never drown in."_

The girls catch on pretty quickly. The song was seriously over-used in TV adverts.

_"They wanna get my..._

_They wanna get my..._

_Gold on the ceiling._

_I ain't blind._

_Just a matter of time._

_Before you steal it_

_It's alright_

_Ain't no guard in my house._

_They wanna get my..._

_They wanna get my..._

_Gold on the ceiling._

_I ain't blind._

_Just a matter of time._

_Before you steal it_

_It's alright_

_Ain't no guard in my house."_

The Bellas finish the song and grin because, well, there is no fucking way they can get cut off. The Trebles have just been served.

Justin steps forward and snorts.

"And for the first time in modern history... the Bellas win!"

"YES!" They all chorus. Beca punches the air and spins around. Most of the girls are jumping about and hugging each other and Beca spots Jesse laughing quietly to himself.

"What?" She asks plainly, walking up to him.

"Well it's just so you to pick a song every single one of the Bellas know but we don't." Jesse smirks.

"Are you serious? You don't know Gold On The Ceiling?"

"Well yeah but not the lyrics." Jesse replies. "We put on quite a show earlier."

It's Beca's turn to laugh quietly.

"Yeah..." She trails off. "About that..."

"Your dorm or mine?" He asks, his face an emotion she can't pinpoint.

She looks at Benji who looks bored and sort of annoyed. He'll probably go straight back to his dorm. Jenn, however, squeals excitedly when Fat Amy announces a party back at her dorm and follows her out of the pool.

"Mine." Beca replies and turns to face him again. She gasps because he's very close and he kisses her lightly.

"Let's go then."

...

**AN: **Bow-chicka-wawa. ALSO. I watched Spring Awakening one night... at like 2am. Fun stuff. BRILLIANT musical. I mainly watched it for Skylar but also because I'm madly in love with Lea Michele and BEFORE you go "Ew Glee fan." NO. I'm not a fan of Glee. I just love her. I can't stop singing The Bitch of Living. Mehheh.

**Songs Used: **

**SONGS ABOUT SEX**

Tonight (I'm Fuckin' You) - Enrique Iglesias. _(At this point it looks like I have some weird obsession with him... I don't)_

Rude Boy - Rihanna.

Let's Get It On - Marvin Gaye.

Do Ya Think I'm Sexy - Rod Stewart _(Jam.)_

I Wanna Sex You Up - Color Me Badd.

Sex On The Beach - T-Spoon.

**OVERPLAYED**

Call Me Maybe - Carly Rae Jepsen.

What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction.

One More Night - Maroon 5.

Shake It Out - Florence + the Machine _(P.s. love her and this song but it's so overplayed these days wah)_

Gold On The Ceiling - The Black Keys. (_If you didn't hear this at least ONCE around the Olympics then IDK. IT WAS EVERYWHERE.)_

I know you can't review it so all I'll ask is that you at least mention if you liked it in the next chapter review.

I'm thinking of doing a Christmas showdown thing idk who knows.

**Hannah.**


	4. Woomp, there it is!

**AN: **I couldn't decide whether to write... well.. you'll see. I hope everyone has read The Riff-Off somehow and if not please do before reading this. You can find the link in the last chapter :D I think I have fixed the issue... I hope. If not then well... I'll see.

Happy reading, aca-bitches.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't even remotely own Pitch Perfect because my life isn't that good. Yep. *sigh*

* * *

**Chapter 4: **Woomp, there it is!

* * *

It starts out pretty much the same as Hood Night. Heated kissing on Beca's bed before the clothes start to go. Beca has made sure to put a scarf on her door handle to let Jenn know the coast most likely isn't clear. Whether she notices that when she rolls in drunk in the early hours of the morning... who knows.

They're in the same position as they were before Jenn and Fat Amy interrupted and there is no sign of anyone interrupting this time.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jesse asks against her lips. She smiles and nods before un-clasping her bra.

...

Beca is right.

Jenn gets in at around 3am, knocking into every surface possible as she tries to get to her bed. Her bedside lamp goes on and Beca winces at the sudden light. Jesse's arm that is draped over her waist flinches too and he pulls her in tighter. She smiles slightly and gets comfortable again.

Beca wonders how long it will be until she notices Jesse sleeping beside her and as that train of thought arrives she hears Jenn gasp and giggle. Jenn leaves her clothes on, turns the lamp off and jumps into her bed quickly. Within 10 minutes, Beca hears Jenn snoring softly.

...

_The bed is too light for Jesse to still be sleeping here. _Beca clocks as soon as she wakes up. She rolls over and realises her bed is empty. An extremely moody frown plants on her face as she wraps the sheet around her and moves towards her wardrobe.

"Beca?" She hears her dad say from the door. Beca bumps her head inside the closet and winces.

"Yeah dad, I'm not changed. Could you just wait a second." Beca calls out and swears as she tries to pull her house coat over herself. When she finally gets it on and ties it up, she walks out. "Hi Dad."

"Hey Beca." He is looking at her suspiciously.

"What?" Beca asks, annoyed and slightly worried by his look.

"Do I want to know?" He frowns.

Beca thinks about biting back again but her dad is smarter than that. She shakes her head.

"No probably not." Beca replies. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just checking in. I met Jenn on the campus earlier. She said you guys won the.. Riff It Off?"

"Riff Off. Yeah, we won." Beca smiles at her dad being lame.

"Well congrats and speaking of, don't you have Bella rehearsal in like one hour?" Dr. Mitchell snorts.

"DAMNIT." Beca groans. "Look..."

"Yeah you gotta get ready. I'll see you later."

Beca nods and sighs before checking her messages. Her stomach lurches as she has one message from Jesse.

_"Sorry I wasn't there this morning. Some of us actually go to classes you know. Movication after Bellas? xx"_

_"Sure thing, nerd. xx"_

Her day gets significantly better after that.

...

"And 1,2,3,4!" Beca counts in the girls and they sing back the part of the Regionals remix she has made. "Yeah that sounds better. Jenn, make sure you don't slide. Oh and Cynthia-Rose could you take that line...here."

She points out a line of music to Cynthia-Rose and Fat Amy coughs.

"A little birdy tells us that someone got lucky last night." Fat Amy announces to the group. Every single girl turns to Beca, well every single girl but Jenn. She's avoiding the death glare.

"I thought you were too wasted to notice anything!" Beca complains.

"Well it's not everyday you stumble across... WAIT. How do you know I was wasted?"

"Dude, you woke me up as soon as you got off the stairwell." Beca snorts.

"Who cares!? How was he?" Stacie winks.

"Nuh uh! Not having this conversation. From the top!" Beca states and moves back behind the piano.

"Oh come on!" The girls chorus. Even Jessica. Even _Cynthia-Rose._

"And 1,2,3,4!" Beca attempts to count them in again but no one does.

"She won't say anything. Either that means he was terrible or he was really good..." Stacie muses.

"Yeah, you'd know." Fat Amy chuckles. "How big was he?"

"ALRIGHT." Beca yells. "Either we sing this god damn remix now or I seriously will..."

"That's not Beca having an Aubrey strop is it?" Jesse asks as he walks into the rehearsal room.

"It most certainly is, Jesse." Fat Amy winks at Beca before turning to Jesse. "It's terrifying."

Beca has conflicting emotions in this moment. Her heart almost bursts at seeing Jesse and she shudders a little as she remembers their previous night. Her brain is screaming at her to control the situation before someone says some...

"So what did you guys get up to last night?" Fat Amy addresses Jesse this time.

"Shit." She says out loud.

"This and that." Jesse replies nonchalantly and Beca finds herself admiring his ability to keep cool. Beca takes a swig of water.

"This and that. _This and that. _**THIS** and **THAT**." Fat Amy tries it out in various pitches and accents. She even sings it a few times. "Seems like a pretty piss poor substitution for saying 'We made sweet love.' Right girls?"

Beca spits the water out over the piano and some of the spray lands on Stacie.

"Jeez, Beca!"

"Sorry. AMY!" Beca yells.

Fat Amy shrugs, smirks and look at her watch. "I believe law states you can't keep us here any longer. I'll be going. Use protection, love each other."

The rest of the girls scurry out after her laughing. Jenn trails out after and whispers a sincere "Sorry." Beca's head drops onto the piano..

Jesse, however, laughs.

"This isn't funny, Jesse." Beca whines into the piano.

"Really? I found it pretty funny." Beca scowls at him. "Hey, I'm just taking the negative and making it positive. One of the many reasons you like me so much."

"I only like you for your body."

"Well you saw plenty of it."

Beca laughs merrily. "Yeah I did. So..."

"Last night was great Beca. For me anyway. I'm glad we waited."

"Me too." Beca breathes. "And yeah, it was pretty great for me too."

"Pretty great?" He cocks an eyebrow.

"Really great." She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck.

"Just how great..." He responds by placing his hands on her hips.

"Well I've ha..."

"Don't you dare say you've had better." Jesse warns.

Beca guffaws at the fact he knew what she was going to say.

"It would be a lie anyway." She whispers throatily and kisses him.

They pull away some time later and Jesse smirks.

"I was _that_ good?"

Beca punches him in the shoulder and walks towards the exit. "You're such a dork."

...

They both surprise each other when they fall asleep during the third Harry Potter movie. Beca is genuinely gutted as she missed the ending and finds herself wondering if Jesse's movications were actually converting her into a big movie nerd like him.

They wake up as the movie credits start.

"Just give me a hint. I mean I know it wasn't Sirius..." Beca pleads.

"Wait, how do you know that?" Jesse questions.

"Well... it's never the guy you think it is." Beca reasons.

"We'll watch it some other time. I should go." Jesse smiles and packs up his laptop and DVDs.

"Do you have to?" Beca pouts. She's pouting. Beca fucking Mitchell is pouting. This boy is messing her up and she...kind of likes it.

"Yes because if I stay..." He breathes in. "I may never leave."

"I'm totally cool with that." Beca throws her hands up and smirks. Jesse has just picked up his laptop and places it down on Beca's desk before leaning over her.

"Never leaving?" Jesse asks, getting closer to her face. "You'd see me all the time. Every day..."

"As long as we can do exactly what we did last night then..." She grabs his shirt collar. "...like I said. I'm totally cool with that."

Jesse caves. He kisses her with such force they both fall onto the bed.

As they lie together again, some time later - Beca drawing a lazy pattern on his chest and Jesse caressing her thigh - Beca's mind clicks on one thing.

Beca is in love with this a capella singing, movie loving, goofy dork and she can't believe it. She came to this school thinking it would be the worst experience of her life. A year and a half later and look at her. A group of girlfriends she loves and a boyfriend she loves.

Yes, she loves him.

She loves him very much.

...

**AN: **Shorter than last? Yeah I think so. I'm sure this only took me an hour. I am so inspired for these two dorks.

I decided to make Dr. Mitchell cool because I think he came across that way. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. She's like 20 by this point and totally capable of handling her own life. And some may say Beca is OOC here. I don't actually think so. Publicly, I believe Beca would shy away from PDA but when she's alone with Jesse... well I think he changes her.

Don't get used to this fast updating. I have exams in two weeks.

When I write for Merlin I leave a list of music I listened to while writing the chapter... SO...

**Songs I Listened To:**

What The Water Gave Me (Demo) - Florence + the Machine / Pop Danthology 2012 - Daniel Kim / Clique - Jay Z, Kanye West, Big Sean / My Junk - Original Broadway Spring Awakening (LOTS of artists...)

**Hannah.**


	5. The Skin Shirt

**DISCLAIMER:** I'd love to own Pitch Perfect but I seriously don't. I just own a lot of feelings. Cheers Kay Cannon!

* * *

**Chapter 5:** The Skin Shirt

* * *

Her mom calls at what Jesse calls "ridiculous o'clock." Beca forgives her due to the time difference.

Beca's mom, Helen, decided to move to London when Beca went back to school. Helen wanted a new scene and after deciding Beca could probably care for herself, she sorted it out. While it may be 3am in Barden, it's 8am in London and Helen's up for work. Benji decided to crash at the Treble's club house.

"Sorry darling, I just realised..."

"Oh no, mom. It's fine." She pokes Jesse in the ribs so he moves his arm out from her waist. Beca gets up and paces his room, her sheet draped over her. Jesse grunts as he tries to wake up.

"So how is everything?" Helen asks. Beca whispers for him to just go back to sleep. "Are you telling me to go back to sleep?"

"Oh, no! Mom sorry. Um, Jesse's here that's all." Beca replies nervously.

"Oh...OH. OH. Jesse. Right well tell him I say hi." Helen giggles nervously down the phone. Beca moans.

"Mom says hi, Jesse." Jesse seems to have woken up a bit and laughs.

"Hello, Helen." He replies and Helen chuckles as she hears him.

"He sounds tired." Helen notes. "Well it's 3am...I guess he is."

"Yeah, mom." Beca coughs awkwardly. "Anything in specific you had to..."

"OH! I just want to let you know I'm coming over for a few months. I'll be living with Aunt Maxine." Helen tells her happily. "That means I'll be able to catch some of your competitions!"

Beca is genuinely pleased about this. Last year, despite her still living in America, she couldn't afford the back and forth from New York and therefore didn't see Beca in competition. When it came to the finals in New York, she had a work conference in Nevada. And she gets to meet Jesse. After all, her Dad already had.

...

_"Congratulations, Beca." Her father smiles at her after the competition. Beca's standing in the front foyer with the rest of the girls who are buzzing about going back to the hotel rooms for a party. Fat Amy is running around, thrusting the trophy in the Treble's face every once and a while and chanting, "Vertical running...BOOM, TROPHY."_

_"Thanks, dad." She shocks herself by hugging her father. "I'm glad you made it."_

_"I know your mom wanted to be here," Dr. Mitchell began. "...she just couldn't get out of the..."_

_"Dad, I know. It's fine." Beca dismisses his excuses._

_That's one thing about her parents. They acknowledged that as a couple they didn't work but when it came to caring for Beca, they got along and agreed on everything._

_"And, eh, Bec..." He looks awkwardly at the group of boys to her right. "I see that you and Jesse are..."_

_"Yeah." Beca smirks at her Dad._

_"Well if it means anything, I like him. He's a good kid." Dr Mitchell nods, stating his point. Beca smiles and hugs her father again._

_"Thanks, Dad." Beca grins. Dr Mitchell looks confused for a second._

_"What for?"_

_"Approving of Jesse, making me come here..." She trails off._

_"No, me and your mom agreed this was the best for you. So, you gonna stay?" He asks her, hoping she says..._

_"Of course." Beca laughs._

_"That's what I wanted to hear." He chuckled, kisses her forehead and walks over to Sheila. "I'll see you when you get back."_

_"Bye, Dad." Beca doesn't miss the dissapointment on Sheila's face that she didn't even acknowledge her and because she's so fucking happy and loving life at the moment she calls out, "Bye, Sheila."_

_Sheila and Dr. Mitchell turn in surprise. Sheila smiles ever so slightly and mouths "Thank you."_

_She's having a good day._

_..._

Regionals is creeping up on them and before they know it, they're gathered in the practice room reciting the mix for the tenth time and still trying to pick up Stacie and Cynthia Rose's choreography - with two days to go.

"And 1,2,3,4!" Beca calls out and they begin it again. After the fourteenth time, Beca decides they can go.

"Tomorrow, 11am and if any of you are late..." She starts her threat.

"You'll skin us alive and wear the evidence as a new shirt?" Fat Amy supplies.

"No, but you suggested it." Beca winks and picks up her stuff from the piano.

"Jeez, Beca. They look exhausted. This has gotta be slave labour." Jesse smirks walking into the room and Fat Amy mock faints.

"Hey! They signed up for it, they can deal with it!" Beca jokes, pointing at the three girls remaining in the room - Jenn, Fat Amy and Lilly.

"Sir, yes sir!" Jenn laughs and picks up her stuff. "See you back at the dorm, Beca."

"Sure thing." Beca replies, sorting the sheet music out and waving goodbye to both Amy and Lilly as they leave.

"So, I was thinking something to eat and then movication?" Jesse smiles when she finally looks up from the paper stack. Beca exhales and laughs.

"How's rehearsals going?" Beca smirks wickedly.

"Are you trying to get information out of me, Beca Mitchell? It won't work. " Jesse asked in mock shock. "My lips are as tight as your skinny jeans."

"We'll see about that." Beca raises an eyebrow. "I have methods."

"You can't crack me." Jesse holds his hands up as if trying to make some un-penetrable force around him.

"Uh huh." Beca moves closer to him, swaying her hips as she does so.

"It's not working." Beca notices his voice catch as he says it, however and she knows damn right it is. She kisses his neck once and grins with triumph as he groans.

"What is it you want to know?"

"What are you singing?"

He stares at her for a while, contemplating if it is worth it. Giving this information up just for the boys to be mad at...

She closes the distance by pressing her body to him fully his mind makes itself up.

Fuck the Trebles. They're big boys.

"Glad You Came and Some Nights."

"Nice choices." Beca praises, kissing his neck again and trying to move away. Jesse however pulls her back and she makes a noise of surprise.

"Did you really think you're getting away with this?" He whispers into her ear and and finds that spot on her neck that drives her crazy.

"Jesus, Jesse." She laughs breathlessly. "If you want to know our set so bad all you had to do was ask."

"Yeah right." He continues to tease her and she whimpers.

"God damnit, fine! Want U Back...I'm telling you stop it! Scream and Spectrum!" Beca finishes and he still continues. "What happened to movication and food?"

"Your neck is much more interesting." Jesse murmurs and she bites her lip.

"Come on, nerd." Beca pushes his chest and hauls her bag over her shoulder before leading him out.

He grins and follows her out.

...

**AN:** Short but you're getting another chapter tonight me thinks. I'm so inspired now to do the Regionals.

Clearing things up. I don't think Beca's mum (chapter over and I'm British) is as bad as we all assume she is. She seems to feel more resentment towards her father than her mother. Granted we never see her but that's me. Also I think Beca's attitude towards her parents would have changed after the innfulence of the Bellas and Jesse. She's happier by the end of the year, clearly.

I told you they're gonna play dirty. Also if you watch Chuck, you may recognize my seduction method from series 5 hahah! Borrowing some of Chris Fedak's writing there.

And yes The Riff-Off is actually available in chapter 3 now so go back and READ READ READ if you haven't!

**Songs I Listened To:**

Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men / Primadonna - Marina & the Diamonds / Starships - Nicki Minaj / Flowers In Your Hair - The Lumineers

**Songs Mentioned:**

Glad You Came - The Wanted / Some Nights. - Fun. / Want U Back - Cher Lloyd (I don't actually like her but this song is catchy) / Scream - Usher / Spectrum (Say My Name) - Florence + the Machine (Remixed by Calvin Harris)

**Hannah.**


	6. Regionals

**DISCLAIMER:** Look if I owned Pitch Perfect would I be doing this? No. I'd have a sequel written and they'd be filming the shit out of it.

* * *

**Chapter 6:** Regionals

* * *

Regionals arrive much sooner than they'd like. The girls and boys travel separately as, while they don't hate each other with the strongest of passions, there's still competition there.

The Bellas arrive before the boys and they are directed to their joint dressing room. It's small but big enough for the ten of them. They change out of their travelling clothes and finally gather in a circle for Beca's pep talk.

"Well there are many things I could say, " Beca begins. "Something cheesy like 'Be the song' but all I will say is relationship or not, Jesse and those damn Treblemakers are going DOWN."

The girls collectively cheer and file out of the room and into the small auditorium. The Trebles have arrived and are standing in the same position as last year. Fat Amy half expects them to meet each other in the middle and have some movie worthy kiss but they nod at each other.

This is competition Beca and Jesse. They are two entirely different people.

Beca spots Chloe and Aubrey in the crowd. They are sitting near the middle and they turn in their seats to wave. Beca grins happily at them both.

"Ladies and gentleman, the Barden Bellas!" The announcer beckons them and they march down the aisle and take their places.

Beca pulls out the pitch pipe and blows once. She doesn't count them in as she's the beginner.

_"Uh!"_

The girls begin the back-up and Beca steps forward.

_"Mm, yeah _

_La la la la la..._

_Uh!"_

Jenn takes over the verse and Beca merges into the choreography.

_"Hey, boy you never had much game _

_Thought I needed to upgrade _

_So I went and walked away way way."_

Beca handles the grunts much to Jesse's amusement.

_"Uh! "_

Jenn handles the solo perfectly and Beca smiles proudly.

_"Now, I see you've been hanging out _

_With that other girl in town _

_Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns." _

Beca dances and takes her next grunt.

_"Uh!"_

Cynthia Rose stomps forward and starts the next song.

_"I see you over there, so hypnotic. _

_Thinking 'bout what I do to that body. _

_I get you like ooh baby baby. _

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby." _

Fat Amy takes the next verse and adds some signature dance moves.

_"Got no drink in my hand, _

_But I'm wasted. _

_Getting drunk of the thought of you naked. _

_I get you like ooh baby baby. _

_Ooh baby baby, ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby." _

Stacie and Jessica sing the next solo.

_"And I ain't trying to fight it, to fight it. _

_But you're so magnetic, magnetic. _

_Got one life, just live it, just live it, _

_Now relax and get on your back." _

Just as the song should go into it's chorus the tempo slows and the choreography has Beca centre stage. The crowd are hooked.

_"When we first came here, _

_We were cold and we were clear. _

_With no colors in our skin, _

_We were light and paper thin."_

The backing is flawless and almost eery as they continue to slowly dance behind her.

_"And when we first came here, _

_We were cold and we were clear. _

_With no colors in our skin, _

_'Til we let the spectrum in."_

Beca catches Jesse's eye and smiles as she continues. Her voice lifts as she sings the bridge:

_"Say my name, _

_And every color illuminates. _

_We are shining, _

_And we will never be afraid again!" _

All of a sudden the girls explode into beat and dance and the crowd goes wild.

_"Say my name _

_And every color illuminates _

_We are shining _

_And we will never be afraid again!"_

The song ends and the applause is crazy. It's a Trebles applause. The girls smile at Aubrey and Chloe who look extremely pleased. Beca saunters up the aisle smiling cockily at Jesse.

"Knock em' dead."

"I intend on doing so." Jesse smirks.

They're announced and they take to the stage. Beca crosses her arms and watches on.

Kolio begins:

_"The sun goes down, the stars come out, _

_And all that counts, is here and now, _

_My universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came, came, came."_

Jesse steps forward and Beca grins as he takes over.

_"You cast a spell on me, spell on me, _

_You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me, _

_And I decided you look well on me, well on me, _

_So lets go somewhere no one else can see you and me "_

Jesse catches Beca's eye for the last line and winks. She blows him a kiss. The boys were flawless in their accompaniment. The girls glare a bit as they seem to be just as good as them. Not better but certainly on par.

Unicycle handles the next verse:

_"Turn the lights out now, _

_Now I'll take you by the hand, _

_Hand you another drink, drink it if you can, _

_Can you spend a little time, _

_Time is slipping away, _

_Away from us so stay, _

_Stay with me I can make, make you glad you came!"_

All of the boys take the chorus and Beca decides to call it ear porn. They blend perfectly and she frowns.

_"The sun goes down, the stars come out, _

_And all that counts, is here and now _

_My universe, will never be the same, I'm glad you came..."_

Jesse sings solo:

_"I'm glad you came."_

There is barely a beat before the rest of the boys sing the opening of Some Nights in unison.

_"Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck. _

_Some nights, I call it a draw. _

_Some nights, I wish that my lips could build a castle. _

_Some nights, I wish they'd just fall off._

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost. _

_Oh Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh. _

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for? _

_Most nights, I don't know anymore... oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh. _

_Oh woah, oh woah, oh woah oh oh."_

Jesse leads again and Beca smiles as he sings it flawlessly.

_"This is it, boys, this is war, what are we waiting for? _

_Why don't we break the rules already? _

_I was never one to believe the hype - save that for the black and white. _

_I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked, but here they come again to jack _

_My style..._

_And that's alright; I found a martyr in my bed tonight _

_She stops my bones from wondering just who I am, who I am, who I am _

_Oh, who am I? Oh, who am I? mmm... mmm... _

The boys all join in again and the Bella's reluctantly finding themselves enjoying it.

_"Well, Some nights, I wish that this all would end _

_Cause I could use some friends for a change _

_And some nights, I'm scared you'll forget me again _

_Some nights, I always win, I always win... _

_But I still wake up, I still see your ghost _

_Oh Lord, I still not sure what I stand for _

_What do I stand for? What do I stand for? _

_Most nights, I don't know."_

The crowd erupts as they finish and the applause dictates a close call. It was going to be a _very_ close call.

_..._

"Ladies and gentleman! In third place, The Sockapellas."

The Trebles and Bellas clap as they both caught a bit of their rather hilarious rendition of "Domino" by Jessie J.

"This year, in second place and advancing to the semi-finals... The Treblemakers!"

Beca grins at the girls as the boys celebrate. Jesse is smiling at the girls as they wait for the judge to confirm the inevitable.

"And in first place, the Barden Bellas!"

The girls shriek and run up on stage. Beca accepts the trophy and does a little dance of victory.

She finds Jesse and he is grinning. A true, bright happy grin. He's happy for her. Of course he is.

...

"Well deserved ladies." Jesse tells them as he approaches them with the boys in the foyer. The boys agree and pass on their own compliments.

"You weren't too shabby yourself." Ashley replies and it's the girls time to make them feel better.

"Thank you." Unicycle smirks and pats Jesse on the back. "We'll see you girls later. Better get out of here before the jailbird reprises her role."

Beca laughs as she remembers that this was in fact the same theatre that saw her punch some douche and break a window.

She side glances at the window and murmurs jokingly, "I wonder how strong that glass is."

Everyone apart from Melissa and Jenn laugh. Beca coughs and explains the story and by the end the girls are just as amused.

"Well he's right. We're going out with Aubrey and Chloe before heading back to campus so I'll see you tomorrow." Beca tells Jesse as the girls huddle in conversation.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." He kisses her fleetingly on the lips. A familiar cough is heard beside them and both turn to see Aubrey.

"Hello Aubrey." Jesse laughs and kisses Beca agiain. "Bye Aubrey."

Aubrey can't help but smirk as he walks away.

"Damn, Beca. You're so whipped." Chloe quips as she approaches.

"Can we just go and have some fun?" Beca re-directs the conversation.

"Hell yes!" Fat Amy yells.

...

**AN: **Told you. Didn't have to do much with this chapter as it was mostly the songs. I'll hopefully have two chapters for you tomorrow :D

**Songs I Listened To:**

Marionette (Demo) - The Civil Wars / Riff Off - BU Harmonics, Treblemakers and Barden Bellas / Chasing The Sun - The Wanted / Pop Danthology 2012 - Daniel Kim (This may make an appearance so listen! It's a bumper mash-up!)

**Songs Mentioned:**

Want U Back - Cher Lloyd / Scream - Usher / Spectrum (Say My Name) - Florence + the Machine (Remixed by Calvin Harris) / Glad You Came - The Wanted / Some Nights. - Fun.

**Hannah.**


	7. The Christmas Showdown

**AN: **Every song is cut down dramatically so before you yell at me… cause I know most of these duets pretty well – it's deliberate. If I had like 2 duets full length we'd be here forever. Picking one of the duets was extremely hard just sayin'. I settled on a cliche cause I'm so cheesy like that.

* * *

**Chapter 7:** The Christmas Showdown

* * *

Justin has created a new challenge but this one is Bellas and Treble's specific. It's mainly to fuel the tense rivalry for the enjoyment of others. He decides to name it the Christmas Showdown and the two groups gather in the pool to find out the rules. The usual crowd of aca-fans gather around the poolside.

"Rule One: One member from one of the teams will come forward and pull the name of their opposition out of the hat." Justin begins to the groups. "Rule Two: The selected opposition will then pull the name of a duet out of the other hat. They must sing this duet without any conferring. Each group – of course – will back them up. Try and sing together… it sounds better. The team who sang the best on pressure will be decided by the crowd. "

They cheer on cue and both teams nod.

"What if one team doesn't know the song?" Melissa asks nervously.

"Well it sucks to be them then doesn't it?" Justin responds. "Bellas, pick your first victim."

They collectively decide they should open strong and it's agreed Jenn has a good music knowledge. She's pushed forward and selects Mark, a relatively quiet Treble. He selects Barton Hollow by The Civil Wars. He's lucky he watched the Grammy's and took interest in the catchy country tune. Jenn sighs with delight as it happens to be one of her favourite songs. Both teams believe they know the song well enough to back it up.

"_Oooooooh."_

Both teams are surprised when they open on perfect pitch. They expected a bum note or for their octaves to clash.

"_Ooooooooh."_

Both teams begin their back-up and surprise each other again as they open perfectly. The girls take the guitar while the boys attempt a walking bassline. The song is mostly man led so Mark opens solo.

"_I'm a dead man walking here,_

_That's the least of all my fears."_

Jenn knows the song like the back of her hand and joins in where she needs to.

"_Oooh, underneath the water."_

Mark takes over again.

"_Did that full moon force my hand?"_

Jenn joins in again.

"_Or that unmarked hundred grand?_

_Ooh, underneath the water._

_Ooh, please forgive me, father."_

Jenn takes the female solo. Both groups seem to know exactly how it goes.

"_Miles and miles in my bare feet._

_Still can't lay me down to sleep._

_If I die before I awake,_

_I know the Lord, my soul won't take."_

Jenn kills the high note at the end and the crowd react generously. Mark handled it well enough but he looks defeated as he leads.

"_I'm a dead man walking._

_Oh, I'm a dead man walking…"_

Jenn smirks and joins in again.

"_You keep walking, running, running for miles_

_Keep walking, running, running for miles_

_Keep walking, running, running for miles_

_Ain't going back to Barton Hollow_

_Devil gonna follow me 'ever I go_

_Won't do me no good, washing in the river_

_Can't no preacher man save my soul."_

They finish and the crowd cheer around them. Justin steps forward and grins.

"Alright aca-people." Justin starts. "Cheer for the Trebles."

The cheer is agreeable and the boys look somewhat pleased.

"Cheer for the Bellas."

Their cheer is clearly louder and the girls dance in victory.

"First duet goes to Bellas. Treble's? Pick your next victim."

...

The standings have the Bellas at four and the Treble's at four. Fat Amy had just finished her duet with Kolio and the girls cheered as her kick ass rendition of "Endless Love" saw them get five.

Only one Bella remains and it's Beca. However, she has the choice of four Trebles. Jesse, Austin, Unicycle and Peter (a freshman). She steps forward to the hat and pulls the name out.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" She exclaims and shows the Treble's her paper. "Jesse."

Everyone laughs loudly and the crowd cheer. Jesse smirks and walks towards the song hat.

"You're The One That I Want." Jesse reads and everyone bursts out laughing. Beca literally face palms. They watched Grease a few weeks back and the annoying ending song had only stuck in her brain cause she hated it so much.

"This is a dumb challenge!" She groans and shakes her hands. "Let's get this over with."

The girls start off with the bass line. The boys take the piano and it comes Jesse's time to sing.

_"I got chills they're multiplying_

_And I'm losing control_

_'Cause the power you're supplying_

_It's electrifying."_

Beca can only describe Jesse as _Jesse _when he sings. He gets into every song and Beca finds it so god damn endearing. She grimaces and begins her part.

_"You better shape up 'cause I need a man_

_And my heart is set on you_

_You better shape up, you better understand_

_To my heart I must be true._

_Nothing left, nothing left for me to do."_

The girls are successfully doing the "doo-doos" in the back and Beca turns slightly to smile at them. The girls give her a look that says "Take advantage of this, bitch." Beca looks back at Jesse as they begin the chorus.

_"You're the one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Ho, ho, ho honey_

_You're the one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Ho, ho, ho honey_

_You're the one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Ho, ho, ho, the one that I need_

_Oh yes indeed..."_

Everyone would be lying if they said Beca and Jesse didn't sound amazing together. Beca winks at Jesse before beginning her solo.

_"If you're filled with affection_

_You're too shy to convey."_

She's moving around him - some strange part of Beca thinking that totally deravelling Jesse will help her in this - and feathers her fingers over his shoulders as she goes. She sings the next section next to his ear, adopting a sultry tone.

_"Meditate in my direction_

_Feel your way."_

She kisses his earlobe and moves back to her spot. Jesse's lucky his brain has taken over and sings his next bit as his body may be acting up thanks to Beca's efforts.

_"I better shape up, 'cause you need a man."_

Beca smiles as she can see she's got to him. He shakes his head as Beca joins in.

_"I need a man who can keep me satisfied."_

He mimicks the coat movement he used at their freshman riff-off and Beca grins.

_"I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove."_

Beca blows him a kiss again as she takes her line.

_"You better prove that my faith is justified_

_Are you sure? Yes I'm sure down deep inside."_

Both groups are extremely into it and they're dancing along. Fat Amy occasionally makes gestures towards the boys.

_"You're the one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Ho, ho, ho honey_

_You're the one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Ho, ho, ho honey_

_You're the one that I want_

_You are the one I want_

_Ho, ho, ho, the one that I need_

_Oh yes indeed."_

The groups round it off. Beca and Jesse remain in the centre smirking at each other.

"Cheer for Trebles?"

The cheer is loud and Beca doubts they'll get any louder.

"Cheer for Bellas?"

The cheer sounds exactly the same and Justin frowns.

"That was a draw guys. One point each."

They should of seen it coming. It's like fighting fire with fire.

...

The three remaining Treble's duet with the first three girls who went to make it fair.

The final score says Treble's win and the girls groan. Beca sighs and gathers the girls into the circle.

"Come on, girls! That was awesome! They won by ONE point and this is the first time we've done this." She grins. "Now, go back to your dorms and get ready for Christmas vacation. If I don't see you before you go, I love you awesome nerds."

They group hug which makes Beca mock gag.

"When did we get so cheesy!" She laughs and the girls say their goodbyes before parting ways.

She turns to find Jesse smiling devilishly at her.

"Don't rub it in my face, Swanson."

"I wasn't going to!"

"Yes you were! What's that face about then?"

"If you must know, Benji is going back to the clubhouse with the boys so the dorm is free." Jesse smiles. "I was wondering if you wanted to..."

"I'm away to find Jenn. Wait here." Beca kisses his cheek and finds Jenn speaking to one of the spectators.

"Oh hey, Beca." Jenn grins. "I'll walk back with you..."

"I'm going to Jesse's actually." Beca laughs. "Just telling you so you don't like..."

"Wait up?" Jenn smirks. "I won't. Go get em' tiger."

"What?" Beca asks astonished.

"Girl, you were undressing him with your eyes during that duet. Now, go do it with your hands."

Beca guffaws.

"You're terrible, Jennifer Thomson."

"I know." She shrugs and winks.

...

She's sitting on his bed in his plaid shirt from the night and he is wearing a pair of lounging pants. Her hair is pulled up and she's relaxed lazily against his chest.

"You get along with Jenn." Jesse notes and kisses her temple.

"She's great." Beca replies and smiles. "She reminds me of Chloe."

"You miss her don't you?" He asks and caresses her arm.

"Yeah. She was one of the first people to try and befriend me here - apart from you of course."

"You're visiting her and Aubrey during the holidays right?"

"Yeah. In the second week." Beca yawns and turns around to face him. "I'm spending Christmas Day with Dad and Sheila."

"Cool." Jesse swallows and looks at her nervously.

"What is it Jess?" She asks, worried.

"Em, well my mom called and asked if you'd like to come to visit during the break but you're busy so..."

"When?"

"After Christmas at some time I don't know...

"I'd love to."

"I'll call her and let her know you... seriously?" Jesse asks, surprised.

"Yeah." She shoves his shoulder and grins. "I want to meet your family. I mean we have been dating for like... 9 months."

Jesse smiles brightly and kisses her deeply. She nips his lip and pulls away.

"Oh no you don't." He grabs her waist and tickles her. She shrieks.

"Jesse, stop it." She's hysterically laughing and attempting to shove his chest. "Dude I'm so ticklish this isn't... funny!"

He looks at her laughing and sucks in a great breath.

"I love you, Beca." She halts laughing immediately and looks at him with wide eyes.

"What?" She whispers, her voice catching.

"I've known it since you rapped No Diggity, really. But there's something about actually getting to be yours that makes the love grow and yeah. I love you, Bec."

She swallows and exhales. She thinks this will be hard. She's psyched herself up since she realised it all that time ago. She thinks that she'll chicken out. She doesn't realise her brain has taken over this fight and she's already said it.

"I love you too, Jesse."

It wasn't hard at all.

He kisses her passionately and sooner rather than later, their clothing is shed again.

...

**AN: **I thought fluff was needed. I like fluff. It's so fluffyyyy!

I should be getting ready for my musical theatre group but instead I'm writing. God damn see what I do for you people! I LOVE YOU ALL REALLY.

**Songs I Listened To:**

The Guilty Ones - Spring Awakening / 212 - Azealia Banks / Dance, Dance - Fall Out Boy

**Songs Mentioned:**

Barton Hollow - The Civil Wars ( Awesome song) / Endless Love - Lionel Ritchie and Diana Ross / You're The One That I Want - John Travolta and Olivia Newton-John.

**Hannah.**


	8. Loco crazy!

**AN:** I don't think Beca is OOC. But if you think she is… idk. It's so hard to write Beca. Beca and Fat Amy are the hardest characters to tap into. Fat Amy for comedic reasons. Rebel Wilson built such a fantastic character that I truly believe only she could ever understand fully.

**DISCLAIMER:** *pitch pipe* 1,2,3,4 I don't own Pitch Perfect okay. Universal has all those rights kay doke!

* * *

**Chapter 8:** Loco crazy!

* * *

Beca despises train journeys. If it's not someone talking obnoxiously loud on their cellphone or someone kicking her every time they adjust their legs it's some asshole thinking she wants to have a conversation. Beca puts her headphones on and works on the semi-finals mix and sighs with relief when she sees that she's arrived.

The platform is ridiculously busy and it becomes clear he's not waiting for her here. She makes her way into the main station building and grins when she sees Jesse sitting on a metal bench. He's fidgeting with his phone and looking at the giant clock every other second. Beca chuckles and creeps up behind him.

"Guess who?" She asks as she places her hands over his eyes. He spins around – making her hands relent. Before she even gets the chance to see him properly he's kissing her and she laughs into the kiss.

"Miss me?" She asks, smirking.

"No." Jesse states, holding her hand. "I kiss everyone hello… it's a real problem."

"Sounds familiar… did some crazy amazing girl say that before you?"

"Nah, she was pretty average." She punches him again and he scowls.

"Yeah I didn't miss that." He pouts and Beca shoves him.

"Never pout in my company again, nerd. Now come on! This bag is killing me!"

"You ready to meet the crazies?" Jesse asks, taking her big bag off of her.

"I bet they're not that bad." Beca smirks.

"Hmph, well you be the judge. You're away to meet two of them."

"WHAT?" Beca exclaims. "Dude, I'm not ready for this."

"Bec, are you forgetting I can't drive, dumb-ass!" Jesse chuckles. "How else are we gonna get home?"

They reach the automatic doors and Beca spots two people lounging against the car. One is a guy and the other is a girl.

"Finally." The guy sighs. "You took your time."

"Shut up, Daniel. They haven't seen each other for like… " The girl begins.

"A week." Jesse fills in.

"A week?" The girl laughs. "That's pathetic. If you're love sick for a week then we have to wonder who the dude is in this relatio…."

"That's enough!" Jesse cuts her off. "Tess, this is Beca. Beca, this is my little sister Tess."

"Great to finally meet you!" Tess smiles and shakes her hand.

"And Bec, this is Daniel – my older brother. Daniel's an asshole." Jesse remarks offhandedly.

"It's true." Daniel grins. "I really am."

Beca laughs and Jesse loads her bag into the trunk.

"Right let's go." Jesse announces. "Mom is probably hopping on the porch in anticipation."

Tess snorts and jumps into the front seat. "Shotgun."

…

Jesse wasn't wrong. When they finally pull up in front of the suburban house, a woman is waiting.

"Your power of prediction is un-paralleled." Tess whispers to Jesse when they get out of the car.

Jesse's mom runs down the steps excitedly and hugs Beca. Beca is taken aback but returns the hug happily.

"Oh my manners." She chuckles and pulls away. "I'm Viv."

"Nice to meet you, Viv. "Beca smiles genuinely. "Finally."

"Yes!" Viv smiles. "Finally! Jesse, what are you standing there for! Get her bags and take them upstairs."

"Tess' room?" Jesse asks, pulling the duffel bag over his shoulder.

"No no! Just put them in yours." Viv grins. Jesse gapes at his mother.

"Close your mouth, dear. Don't want you catching any flies." Viv pats Beca on the shoulder and ushers her inside. "And be quick about it Jesse."

Jesse follows and Beca turns slightly to look at him. He mouths, "I told you so." and walks upstairs.

"James?" Viv calls out. "James, Beca is here!"

"Coming!" A man's voice responds and eventually she sees this man appear at the door. "Here she is!"

Beca smiles at the man and blushes slightly. All this attention. For her!

"I'm James, Jesse's father but you're a smart cookie I imagine and already knew that!" James laughs and hugs her. "Speaking of, where is that dopey boy."

"I really don't appreciate the dopey comment, Dad." Jesse scoffs coming down the stairs. "Are you finished terrifying Bec yet?"

"Terrifying!" Viv smirks. "I certainly hope we're not terrifying her."

"You're not." Beca laughs and turns to Jesse. "They're not so stop being such a dork."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." Jesse winks and she shoves him.

…

"The rest of the crew is here." Tess calls an hour or so later to them all in the lounge. Viv forgot to mention she was inviting most of the family down for dinner and Jesse sighs.

"What's the problem?" Beca asks, cosied into him on the couch.

"Well I have a lot of aunts and uncles and a shit ton of cousins." Jesse winces. "I really hoped you could meet them over an extended period of time because well… they're a lot to take."

As he says that, three children run and scream into the house.

"Drew, Michele and Louise!" A woman calls out. "You come right back here and say sorry to Aunt Viv."

"Sorry, mom." The oldest (the boy Drew) replies. Beca snorts.

"Yep they're the sprogs and they're the worst. Drew is 9, Michele is 5 and Louise is 3." Jesse whispers. "Then there is Tom who is 12, John who is 13, Carly who is 15 and Oscar who is... 17. I think."

"That's all?" Beca chuckles. "I thought you had a 'shit ton' of cousins."

"Dude did I say I was finished? And besides I meant in general." Jesse smirked. "You know… adding Dad's side too. Right yeah. There is Neil who is 21, Irene who is 22, Karine who is 23, Mia who is 24, her husband Carl and their baby Isla. And not forgetting the eldest cousin Jillian who is 27."

"And this is all one side?" Beca asks, astonished.

"Mom's side." Jesse nods. "And then the Aunts and Uncles who gave me these awesomely horrible cousins. Aunt Jane – Mom's sister – and Uncle David. Aunt Elaine and Uncle Bradley – Mom's brother. Aunt Harriet – Mom's sister – and Uncle Jim. Aunt Teresa – Mom's sister and who Tess is named after and Uncle Jack."

"None of that went in." Beca laughs and shakes her head. "You've totally mindfucked me."

"Oh and Lydia… Daniel's girlfriend." Jesse finishes it off.

"Oh dear god." Beca whines.

…

They all love Beca – thank god. They love how she teases Jesse yet still makes it obvious how much she loves him.

"I mean, c'mon, you gotta love a guy to put up with this freakshow " His Uncle Jack had pointed out.

She agrees to stay for a few extra days and this means she's going to go straight to San Diego after staying here – to see Chloe and Aubrey.

Beca is asked to go shopping the next day with Lydia and Tess. She reluctantly agrees after some gentle persuasion from Jesse.

"_They just want to bond with you." He insists after they are allowed to go upstairs to bed. "C'mon. I just know you'll get along with them both."_

_Beca squints her eyes at him and chucks her shirt on the armchair in the corner of his bedroom_ _and pulls on her pyjama top._

"_Fine!" Beca relents and throws her hands up. "Which one is Tess' bedroom I'll go tell her…"_

"_First you get to after walking out of here and going towards the stairs." Jesse points her in the right direction._

_Beca knocks on the door and a barely understandable "Come in!" is yelled._

"_Oh Beca!" Tess smiles. "What can I do you for?"_

_Beca smirks. The naff comedy clearly runs in the family._

"_I just wanted to say count me in for the shopping tomorrow." Beca smiles. "Jesse convinced me."_

"_YES!" Tess jumps up and hugs Beca. "I'll go text Lydia. Be ready for 11am?"_

"_Oh my god." Beca sighs." That early?"_

"_Us Swansons rise early, amiga." Tess smiles sympathetically. "Surely you know that by now?"_

_Beca thinks back to the many mornings where she's woken up to an empty bed._

"_Yeah…" Beca smirks. "Yeah I do."_

"_Ew." Tess puts her hand up. "No thinking about whatever you were thinking about okay. That's my stupid brother. Just ew."_

_Beca laughs loudly and leaves._

"_See you tomorrow."_

"_See you tomorrow, short stack." Tess grins._

"_Look you Swansons are just tall okay… that's all it is…"_

"_Uh huh." Tess nods. "Sure."_

…

It's not as bad as she thinks it will be. They drift through the mall and Tess drags them in to Urban Outfitters.

"Oh come on Beca!" Tess grins. "Try something on. Ooh how about this!"

"If I try something on will you leave me alone?" Beca smiles.

"Maybe." Tess winks. "Oh and show us when you have it on."

"I can't believe you don't like shopping." Lydia pitches in.

"I mean I do… just on my own." Beca adds with a laugh. "I sound pathetic."

"A little bit." Lydia giggles. "Oh this is really pretty Beca."

"Yeah." Beca appraises it. "Yeah it is actually. You should try it on."

"Are you kidding me?" Lydia chuckles. "Have you seen how tall I am. That thing would be a top on me."

"Is this another hint at the fact I'm small." Beca raises an eyebrow.

"Not at all!" Lydia dismisses. "It's just you're petite and well… this would suit you better."

"Fine! I'll try it on!" Beca grumbles and takes it.

…

She has no idea how it happened or what black magic influenced her but she walks out of Urban Outfitters with clothes. She has an actual dress – black mind you – but still… a dress!

"Where next?" Lydia asks, eyeing up the shops around her. "Can we go into Victoria's Secret?"

"Ugh why?" Tess scrunches up her face.

"Because I need underwear?" Lydia laughs with a "duh!" expression. Beca smirks and fidgets with her hair.

"Fine." Tess gives up. "But be quick."

"You're 17 for crying out loud." Lydia exclaims. "Boys will start looking real interesting soon."

"They already do." Tess sighs. "I just… get embarrassed okay?"

"Awww!" Lydia gushes. "How cute!"

"Shut up, Henderson." Tess glowers. "What about you Beca?"

"Oh… I've never been in there before." Beca shrugs.

"Seriously?" Tess giggles.

"Yeah…" Beca trails off. "First time for everything right?"

"Hear hear!" Lydia smiles and pulls the girls in.

…

"This is pretty." Lydia muses. Beca looks at the set she has picked up and nods.

"Yeah it's nice." Beca agrees and looks at the rack.

Tess is sticking religiously to the pyjama section.

"You should get something!" Lydia squeals.

"What?" Beca stares at her. "Me?"

"Come on!" Lydia grins wickedly. "Imagine Jesse's face!"

"Whoa wait!" Beca stops her. "Who says we have even…

"Um, Beca. It's pretty obvious you guys have." Lydia whispers. "Swansons have a way with the…"

"Stop talking." Beca laughs.

"Only cause you know it's true." Lydia winks. "Come on! Pick something. It's on me."

"Seriously… they're like a $50."

"DO IT!"

…

Beca comes away with a black lace balconet bra set. She doesn't usually succumb so easily to peer pressure and definitely kicks up a fuss about it.

"I can't believe you made me do that, Lydia." Beca grumbles. Lydia chuckles and pats her shoulder.

"Jesse is not gonna know what hit him!" Lydia squeals excitedly. Tess places her hands over her ears and starts singing.

"Child!" Lydia teases.

"Pervert." Tess shoots back.

…

"Hey how was the shopping trip?" Jesse greets Beca from the car.

"Productive!" Lydia smiles, pulling her bags out of the trunk. "For myself, Tessy and Beca!"

"Dude don't call me Tessy!"

"Really?" Jesse looks at Beca, surprised.

"I was forced to buy clothes." Beca deadpans. "It was terrible."

"Get used to it, short-ass." Lydia smiles and pats her backside before moving into the house.

"She didn't… she... is she always this forward." Beca asks, incredulous.

"Yeah." Jesse nods. "She made a comment about my 'package' after knowing me for two days."

"Shut up!" Beca laughs loudly.

"Truth." Jesse holds his hands up. "You get used to her ways."

"I bet." Beca smirks and pulls her own bags out. She tries in vain to hide the Victoria's Secret bag but Jesse catches it.

"Wait…" Jesse's eyes get wider. "Was that a…"

"I'm saying nothing." Beca winks and dances away from him. "Come on, dork."

Jesse follows, still shocked.

…

**AN:** One more chapter with the Swansons and then onto meeting Helen. I'm going to dance over the Aubrey and Chloe trip for now but I may have flashbacks to it.

Last chapter till the 5th of February most likely for that is when my examinations end and I can breathe again till May.

**Songs I Listened To:**

I Found You – The Wanted / Meantime – Givers / Open Season – High Highs (Pitch perfect spring break montage) / Home – Edward Sharpe & the Magnetic Zeros.

**Hannah.**


	9. It's the ear-spike

**AN:** You guys are lucky I gave myself today off.

**WARNING:** More sexually hinted than previous chapters… of course nothing graphic. It's a T!

**DISCLAIMER:** Like oh my god lol I don't own Pitch Perfect wtf idk jk lmao js llf ngl woo RIIIGHT? (IF ANYONE GETS WHO THIS IS AND WHERE IT'S FROM I WILL DO WRITE YOUR NAME INTO THIS STORY.)

* * *

**Chapter 9:** It's the ear-spike.

* * *

Beca stares at the black dress she bought the other day and then at the underwear set. Before she can change her mind she whips off her current underwear and changes into the new ones. She pulls the loose-fitting mesh dress over her and smiles slightly at the reflection in the mirror.

Jesse and Beca have been invited to a party at Jesse's high school friends house. Beca is nervous to meet his friends. Her make-up isn't any different and she twists two sections of her hair back while letting the rest fall wavy and loose. She's satisfied and pulls on a pair of boots and her leather jacket.

Jesse walks through the door and stops when he sees Beca.

"What do you think?" She asks nervously and spins. His eyes rake over her body and Beca blushes slightly.

"You look amazing." Jesse breathes. "Absolutely amazing."

"Thanks." Beca smiles and looks at Jesse. "I don't understand..."

Jesse looks confused and asks, "What?"

"You wear plaid like everyday but this shirt looks exceptionally..."

"Hot? Sexy?" Jesse guesses.

"No... no..."

"Handsome? Fetching? Dashing?"

"What was the first one?"

"Hot?"

"Yeah... that'll do I suppose." Beca winks and Jesse laughs.

"Well thank you." Jesse grabs his own jacket. "You ready? Darren is coming to pick us up."

"Darren?" Beca inquires.

"High school friend." Jesse clarifies. "Completely harmless."

"Cool." Beca nods and follows Jesse out of the door.

...

Beca decides that Darren is plain lovely. The irritatingly lovely. The guy you can't find any faults with. At least Beca can find Jesse's obnoxious ego a problem but nope... Darren is a class guy. He's dating a girl named Sammy and he gushes about her. Beca starts to wonder if Jesse is like this about her and she asks Darren while Jesse grabs his coat from the trunk when thbey arrive.

"Oh yeah." Darren laughs. "Last Christmas break... all we got was Beca this... Beca that! Then Spring Break well he was kinda bummed out. Not cool by the way." He points at her and Beca smiles.

"Yeah I was a dick." Beca sighs.

"But then Summer!" Darren slaps his legs. "Let's just get this out there Jesse really loves you, Beca."

Beca grins and nods. "Yeah... I know. I love him too."

"Good." Darren smirks. "I think you're cool but any more sulking spring breaks and I will drop you."

"I don't doubt it." Beca chuckles and Jesse finally walks over to them.

"What you guys laughing about?"

"Oh I was just telling her when you had to dress up as a woman in elementary."

"WHAT?" Beca exclaims.

"Not cool, Darren." Jesse groans. "So not cool."

"You dressed up as a woman!" Beca starts hysterically laughing and Jesse actually has to pull her by the elbow up to the house.

...

Beca meets a variety of old school friends. Cara - his maths tutor in sophomore year who catches Beca's attention with a throwaway comment on David Guetta. They stand and talk for a while until Jesse has dragged her to meet Harry, Peter and George who complete the guy group of friends - including Darren.

"So this is the ear spike girl who's got you so whipped." Harry grins.

"Guilty." Beca laughs. "Nice to meet you guys."

"I'm going to go and get us more drinks..." Jesse starts and looks at the three guys.

"We'll guard her from the hoards of mindless college kids." George snickers. "Have no fear Jess."

Jesse flips him off and walks away. Peter downs the rest of his cup and faces Beca.

"So then!" Peter starts. "Tell us a bit about yourself."

"Am I auditioning for a job?" Beca jokes.

"No... oh shit who invited her!" Peter curses as he spots a girl in the crowd.

"Who?" Beca turns and finds who all three boys are glaring at. She's pretty - very pretty in fact. Her hair is around chin length but cut stylishly and silky brown. She decides she doesn;t like her.

"Ooft, let me guess. An ex?" Beca tries to lighten the mood with a laugh but all three guys grimace.

"Yep." George mutters. "Jesse's"

"What?" Beca gasps. The disliking deepens. "That's... that's Jesse's ex? Jesse had an ex? Well of course he did but..."

She trails off as the girl has spotted the three boys and she waves before walking over.

"Hey Georgey, Peter and Harry!" The girl grins and her pep is already making Beca want to drop kick her.

"Hey Ali." George replies through gritted teeth. "Who... how did you find out..."

"You're forgetting Elle is like my closest friend, Georgey! She told me you guys were having a party because Jesse's back in town." She scans the room. "Speaking of where is he?"

"Getting drinks." Beca decides to pitch in.

"Oh! And you are?" Ali asks.

"Beca." She responds and fidgets with her jacket. "I'm...uh...Jesse's girlfriend."

Ali's eyes widen a little but she controls herself.

"Oh of course!" Ali smiles brightly but Beca can see its painted on. "From Barden... you worked with him in that little radio station didn't you."

"Uh, yeah." Beca nods. "We also know each other through the a cappella circuit."

"Oh yeah!" Ali grins again. "You're in the Barden Bellas!"

"Yep." Beca pops the "p" and Ali squints her eyes briefly.

"You usually drink beer so I just chanced it and got you... Ali!" Jesse arrives back and awkwardly exclaims at her presence.

"Jess!" She smiles and hugs him. Beca tries to restrain her hands and the boys laugh around her.

Peter leans over and whispers in Beca's ear, "She may be taller but you can so take her."

Beca smirks and looks back at Jesse and Ali.

"So how's everything?" Ali asks and squeezes his shoulder. Beca is fit to burst and she takes her cup out of Jesse's hand so she has something to stop her from strangling the bitch.

"Good, thanks." Jesse coughs. "You've met Beca?"

"Yeah..." Ali turns and her voice deflates. "Yeah, we've met."

"Well I better em... see you later Ali." Jesse effectively dismisses her and walks to stand beside Beca.

Ali stands confused for a second before sighing and walking away. George pats Jesse on the back.

"You handled that like the boss you are." He chuckles. "Sorry dude, I forgot Elle and her were so close."

"It's fine. Let's just forget that ever happened!" Jesse laughs and turns to Beca. "I hope they didn't scare you off.

"Oh not at all." Beca smirks. "Besides I've been told I could totally take her."

"Oh really?" Jesse looks at all three boys and Peter smirks. "It's the ear-spike."

"It's totally lethal." George agrees.

"Mental Beca." Harry laughs.

...

Beca meets a few more friends including Rachel - Jesse's Chem partner from freshman year and Isaac - his locker neighbour. Beca really likes everyone at the party well... everyone apart from Ali and Beca catches her looking over every once in a while.

"Your ex is giving me death glares." Beca walks over to Jesse and smirks.

"Just ignore her." Jesse insists.

"What's the deal anyway?" Beca asks and perches herself on his knee and there are no seats free.

"What do you mean?" Jesse raises his eyebrow and puts his arms around her waist.

"How did you guys break-up?" Beca verifies and settles a little bit more.

"Ugh do I have to..." Jesse whines and Beca nips his arm. "OW! God fine..."

Beca gets comfortable and looks at him.

"Well we started going out in junior year. She was like... the first everything basically." Jesse sighs and continues. "Long story short, she cheated on me with some douche from the other high school."

"Slut." Beca growls.

"Anyway let's just leave it and her cause nobody cares anymore okay?" Jesse smiles and kisses Beca languidly and she melts willingly into the kiss, abandoning any and all rules she has on PDA.

"Not to copy your corny movies and divulge your general cheesiness but..." Beca starts breathlessly. "It's been almost two weeks since we've done it Jesse Swanson and I thought I was a patient girl but I'm not..."

Jesse grabs her hand and pulls her somewhere. He opens a door and tugs her in. It's a bedroom and Beca chuckles. She smiles as she sees Jesse turn the lock.

"You know just incase..." Beca nods and advances on him again and pulls of his coat.

"You know what a big ass movie cliché this is right?" Beca asks Jesse and she starts to un-button his shirt.

"I do indeed and the movie nerd in me is really excited." Jesse laughs and kisses her again and pushes off her jacket.

"I really hope it's not just the movie nerd that's excited." Beca grins and kisses his neck fleetingly. His shirt is completely unbuttoned and she flings it to the side.

They continue to undress each other until Beca removes her dress and Jesse gasps.

"Uh...whoa." Jesse stares at the underwear set. "This is a surprise."

"Lydia's fault." Beca shrugs.

"You're a bad influence on me, Beca Mitchell." Jesse groans.

"You love it." Beca teases and unclips the bra.

...

Sooner than Beca would have liked, it comes the time for Beca to board her flight to San Diego.

"I'll see you in a week." Beca kisses him once more and hugs him softly. He's really bummed out about her leaving and Beca is trying her hardest to help him. "Just one week."

Jesse nods and sighs, "Have a safe flight."

"Thank you." Beca smiles and kisses his cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jesse kisses her forehead. "So much."

An older lady sitting down beside them smiles to herself and muses about young love.

"Bye." Beca waves and walks towards her gate.

"Bye." Jesse watches her go.

...

School starts back in 2 days and instead of going straight back to Barden, she's staying with her mother and Aunt Maxine until first class. Beca is waiting at Atlanta airport for her mother to arrive from London. People start to file out of the gate and she finally spots her.

Helen is almost identical to Beca. Same colour of hair, same height...

"Mom!" Beca smiles happily. "How was your flight?"

"Long and tiring." Helen yawns to punctuate her point. "How are you? You're just back from San Diego right?"

"Yeah." Beca grins. "it was great fun."

"Glad to hear it and oh! How was meeting Jesse's family?" Helen grins and hugs her gently.

"It was...weird but great." Beca nods. "They're really cool... crazy! But cool."

"Awesome!" Helen claps her hand once and picks up her bag. "Let's get going. I'm hungry, tired and in urgent need of a catch up!"

...

The forces of nature decide Beca and Jesse can't meet up again until the night of Beca's first day back on campus. She has to run the Bellas and he has to run the Trebles. Damn commitments.

"Right!" Beca walks in.

"Beca!" The girls chime in unison.

"Hey awesome nerds. I'm assuming your holidays were great and I'm really happy for you and I'mma let you finish but let's get this damn semi mix listened to!"

"Ooooh!" Fat Amy gushes. "You got it done!"

"I had a lot of spare time during and between all of my flights." Beca snorts.

"Ah yes, speaking of! How are Aubrey and Chloe?" Stacie asks.

"They're good. Asking after all of you." Beca nods. "Yep so lets…"

"And how was Jesse's parents?" Fat Amy cut her off with a grin.

"How do you know about that?" Beca questions. "Well how do you ever know anythi… JENN!"

"Seriously Beca stop telling me shit." Jenn sighs. "She beats it out of me."

"The real question is why wouldn't you tell me!" Fat Amy grumbles.

"So I could avoid conversations like this." Beca laughs. "NOW! Semi-finals mix!"

…

_"Make me come alive come on and turn me on…"_

Jenn is singing mindlessly around the dorm as Beca attempts starting her first assigned paper of the semester. A knock interrupts her however and Jenn answers the door.

"Jesse!" Jenn smiles. "This is my cue to go and party with Amy. Have fun… or…I don't know."

Jenn bows awkwardly and closes the door behind Jesse.

"Hey stranger." Jesse smirks and Beca walks over to hug him.

"Mom wants to meet you on Sunday." Beca gets it out-of-the-way. "She was pretty insistent."

"I bet." Jesse laughs. "Sure. I'm down with that."

"Now that's done!" Beca brushes her hair away from her face. "How was the rest of your break?"

"Boring." Jesse huffs. "I missed you too much."

"I missed you too." Beca smiles. "But I got my kick-ass semifinals mix done so plus for me!"

"Show off." Jesse groans. "I haven't even considered…"

"Tsk tsk." Beca mock scolds. "Now… is it movication or…"

Jesse pulls out the third Harry Potter movie and Beca smiles.

"Harry yer a wizard." Jesse attempts Hagrid's accent.

"Never do that again." Beca winces.

…

**AN:** Lovely little bit of Robbie Coltrane Hagrid magic! My butt is so numb from sitting here writing this oh my god I haven't stopped for like 2 and a half hours. Also I really don;y think I've got Beca OOC here. I think a relationship would break down her little alt quirks. Anyhoo. Reviews are little nuggets of magic... why am I so obsessed with saying magic. I've been listening to Magic a lot... "Hi! My name is B.o.B and I approve this message!" ... Sorry.

**Songs I Listened To:**

Breaking Down - Florence + the Machine / I Still Believe - Miss Saigon Soundtrack / Hang It Up - The Ting Tings / Wonder - Emeli Sande / This Is The Hour - Miss Saigon Soundtrack / Stubborn Love - The Lumineers / Classy Girls - The Lumineers / I've Got This Friend - The Civil Wars

**Songs Mentioned:**

Turn Me On - David Guetta ft. Nicki Minaj.

**Movie and/or TV Show Mentioned:**

Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban.

Bedroom hookup is slightly inspired by "One Tree Hill: S4 EP 14 Sad Songs for Dirty Lovers." (Peyton and Lucas)

**Hannah.**


	10. She's going to hug you

**DISCLAIMER:** No one got last chapter's reference = SHAME ON YOU. But yeah still don't own Pitch Perfect. Unless I can buy it with £20... doubting it forever.

* * *

**Chapter 10:** She's going to hug you.

* * *

The bus to Beca's Aunt Maxine's doesn't take that long and they are there within ten minutes. Beca is visibly more nervous than Jesse and he kisses her forehead lightly.

"Look, Beca... Beca it's going to be fine." Jesse reassures her. "We've already spoken on the phone before..."

"Yeah but...but... oh I'm being silly." Beca sighs. "She'll love you. Of course she will, why wouldn't she..."

"There we go!" Jesse beams. "Positive."

She nudges him and walks up to the door.

"Now be prepared." Beca rings the doorbell. "She's going to hu..."

Beca is cut off as the door opens and Helen grabs Jesse in a hug.

"So happy to finally meet you!" Helen gushes you.

"...g you... She...is, yeah you got it." Beca laughs and taps her mom on the shoulder. "Hey Mom, let Jesse breathe."

"Oh sorry!" Helen laughs and lets him loose. She looks at him and smiles, impressed. "He's a looker."

Jesse grins and Beca groans.

"You're going to inflate his ego." Beca sighs. "Well... I don't know if it can get much bigger."

"There's still some wiggle room." Jesse replies and turns to Helen. "Thank you, Helen. It's great to meet you... at last."

"Indeed, right! Come on in!" Helen claps her hands excitedly. "We're having pasta for dinner!"

"Cool. Where's Aunt Maxine?" Beca asks, slightly confused as to why the house is so silent.

"She's out with her friends." Helen waves her hand. "Off to see some concert downtown. She gives her apologies and says she will meet Jesse at your em... is it semi..."

"Yeah, semifinals." Beca nods. "Did you get tickets okay?"

"Yes!" Helen smiles. "Two. So Beca tells me you are on the opposition then, Jesse?"

"Uh yeah." Jesse laughs. "The Treblemakers."

"I heard they're good." Helen nods with a smile.

"Yeah but we're better." Beca chuckles.

"Oh.. of course, darling." Helen pats Beca on the shoulder. "Just what I've heard. One of the first things your Dad told me when he was preaching Barden to me. How is your father? I haven't spoken to him since... well... discussing Christmas."

"He's good." Beca nods. "He got me like four $50 iTunes vouchers for Christmas. Thanks for passing on the hint."

"Seriously?" Jesse asks, astonished. "That's a lot of music."

"He's just really happy I didn't drop out." Beca snorts. "It's like a 'You're making the right choice' gift."

"That's not true." Helen tuts.

"Sure, mom." Beca scoffs.

...

The dinner goes swimmingly and Helen frowns as she bids them farewell at the door.

"Well I'll see you in a few weeks, Jesse." Helen smiles and hugs him goodbye. "And Beca I'll see you next Friday for that shopping trip."

"More shopping?" Jesse raises an eyebrow. "I'm still recovering from the last one."

Beca catches the double entendre of his last sentence and stands on his foot.

"Yeah we're going shopping for Mom." Beca tells him with a scolding look in her eyes. He just grins back goofily. "Just for Mom."

"Yeah I'm hopeless." Helen laughs, oblivious. "Right. Travel safe."

"We will." Beca pecks her Mom on the cheek. "Love you and tell Auntie Maxxi I'm asking for her."

"I will." Helen grins and waves them down the path.

...

"Everytime we sing that mix I always feel like I could take on the world." Fat Amy laughs as she grabs her water bottle. "I feel so..."

"Empowered?" Stacie suggests.

"Yeah!" Amy bounces a little. "Let's do it again!"

"Dude, I'm still catching my breath." Jenn coughs and drinks her water. Her blonde hair is sticking to her forehead. "You're far too buzzed.

"Weaklings!" Fat Amy accuses and Beca smirks.

"Fat Amy's right." Beca announces as she finishes her water. "One more time and you can go live it up."

They run it once more and Beca nods, satisfied.

"Right!" Beca calls out. "Tomorrow, 11am. If anyone is late you're immediately on bus driving duty."

"What if we're all on time?" Ashley asks, grabbing her bag.

"Then it's names in a hat." Beca winks.

"Bye Beca." The girls call out as they leave. Beca hangs back and gathers the spare sheet music.

"BECAW!"

"Fuck!" Beca curses and jumps.

"Dude!" Jesse frowns.

"Sorry you scared me." Beca clutches her chest and breathes.

"HA!" Jesse laughs loudly. "Sorry."

"No you're not." Beca squints her eyes.

"Yeah you're right I'm not." Jesse extends his hand. "Shall we go?"

"Where?" Beca asks, suspicious.

"I text you... we're gonna go for dinner." Jesse looks confused.

"Oh I didn't get it." Beca shrugs. "Let's go then."

"As milady commands."

"Shut up."

...

**AN: **Short and sweet because I have the Semifinals chapter mostly written and it's much longer. Thanks for your reviews. I just wanna know if you guys 1) Read my notes and 2) Take my music suggestions into account. I'm just curious.

**Songs I Listened To:**

Wishin' and Hopin' - Dusty Springfield (Seriously... I don't know how) / C'est La Mort - The Civil Wars / Follow - The Crystal Fighters (Gooood song) / Love Lost - The Temper Trap

**Movies and/or TV Shows mentioned:**

The last line was kind of a GoT/ASOIAF reference. I don't know.. take it if you want. Arya and Gendry of course.

**Hannah.**


	11. Semifinals

**DISCLAIMER: **Yep, Pitch Perfect still doesn't belong to me... no surprise there.

* * *

**Chapter 11:** Semifinals

* * *

Beca snorts loudly as she stands in the wings of the stage. The Treble's have just had their aca-circle and exclaim "SWAG!" as they break.

"You guys are so dorky." Beca laughs and pats a few of the guys on the back as she walks to reach Jesse. "Good luck, nerd."

She kisses him lightly. He smiles down at her and walks on stage as they have been announced.

One of the other freshman guys stands in front and begins.

_"You're a troublemaker._

_You're a troublemaker..."_

The rest of the boys join in with their annoyingly catchy back-up.

_"You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl"_

Beca grins as Jesse takes over and starts the lead.

_"You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down._

_The way you bite your lip..._

_Got my head spinnin' around._

_After a drink or two,_

_I was putty in your hands._

_I don't know if I have the strength to stand."_

Girls start to shriek in the audience as they begin a very, very attractive dance.

_"Oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker. yeah._

_That's your middle name..._

_Oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain._

_And I wanna know..."_

Beca breathes in loudly and bites her lip, emitting laughs from the girls around her. Half of the boys join in for the chorus.

_"Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad._

_(Oh oh oh...)_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_Run as fast as you can._

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back._

_(Oh oh oh...)_

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack,_

_Troublemaker!"_

Benji takes the next verse.

_"It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind._

_I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes._

_There must be poison in those finger tips of yours,_

_Cause I keep comin' back again for more."_

Austin and Mark handle the bridge and the boys start the dance again. Beca starts to fidget with the hem of her shirt and exhales.

_"Oh oh oh..._

_Trouble troublemaker, yeah._

_That's your middle name,_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain_

_And I wanna know..."_

Most of them sing in unison:

_"Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad,_

_(Oh oh oh...)_

_My mind keeps saying,_

_Run as fast as you can._

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back._

_(Oh oh oh...)_

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack,_

_Troublemaker!"_

Beca knows there is a rap here and she wonders who will do it. Much to her surprise, Unicycle steps forward.

_"Maybe I'm insane,_

_Cause I keep doing the same damn thing._

_Thinking one day we gon' change._

_But you know just how to work that back._

Then Jesse takes over.

_"And make me forget my name._

_What the hell you do I won't remember._

_I'll be gone until November,_

_And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!"_

Paul, one of the older guys carries on:

_"Typical middle name is Prada,_

_Fit you like a glove girl._

_I'm sick of the drama._

Majority join together and finish the rap.

_"You're a troublemaker,_

_But damn girl it's like I love the trouble._

_And I can't even explain why..."_

_Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad_

_Oh oh oh..._

_My mind keeps saying_

_Run as fast as you can_

_Troublemaker_

_I say I'm done but then you pull me back_

_Oh oh oh..._

_I swear you're giving me a heart attack_

_Troublemaker!"_

They end and the place erupts. All of the girls clap and mutter acknowledgements that they were pretty awesome and Beca shakes her head.

"Okay that was pretty good..." Beca sighs as she turns to the girls. "But we can do better... I know we ca..."

She's cut off as the boys run offstage. Jesse pauses and kisses her quickly. "Good luck!" and he runs off again and down the back steps to their allocated seats.

"Uh thanks..." She trails off. "Right yeah, I know we can rock this okay!"

"Beca's right!" Fat Amy declares. "Hands in!"

The girls successfully sing it out and run on stage when they're announced. Cynthia Rose begins.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."_

The girls repeat back.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."_

Cynthia Rose sings out.

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."_

The girls sing it back again.

_"Ah yeah, yeah, yeah..."_

Cynthia Rose smirks and starts properly. The girls start their own provocative choreography and Jesse wriggles in his seat as he watches Beca.

_"They can say whatever,_

_I'mma do whatever._

_No pain is forever,_

_Yup, you know this!_

_Tougher than a lion,_

_Ain't no need in tryin'._

_I live where the sky ends,_

_Yup, you know this."_

Beca high fives Cynthia Rose and takes over.

_"I'mma rock this shizz like fashion hasn't,_

_Goin' 'til they say stop._

_And my runway never looked so clear,_

_Put the hottest chick in heels right here._

_No fear, and while you're getting your cry on,_

_I'm getting my fly on._

_Sincere, I see you aimin' at my pedestal,_

_I betta' let ya know..."_

Where the song should go into it's chorus Stacie walks forward and sings out. The girls continue dancing.

_"Stomp, stomp, I've arrived..._

_Drop the beat, nasty face, why ya lookin' at me?_

_Flyin', flyin', flyin', flyin' through the sky,_

_In my spaceship, I'm an alien tonight."_

The lead singer girls take the next bit while four or five keep the back-up.

_"Dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty sucka,_

_You think I can't get hurt like you, you mother... WHOA!"_

Beca finds Jesse and winks before standing centre stage and leading.

_"I can do it like a brother, do it like a dude._

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you!_

_Do it like a brother, do it like a dude,_

_Grab my crotch, wear my hat low like you!_

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem,_

_We can do it like the man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugar._

_We can do it like the man'dem, man'dem,_

_We can do it like the man'dem, sugar, sugar, sugar."_

Jenn sings loudly over the last "sugar":

_"Who run the world?"_

Beca grins as all of the girls reply:

_"Girls!"_

Cynthia Rose takes centre stage and the girls form around her.

_"It's hot up in here_

_DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back_

_I'm repping for the girls who taking over the world_

_Have me raise a glass for the college grads_

_Anyone rolling I'll let you know what time it is_

_You can't hold me_

_I broke my 9 to 5 and copped my cheque_

_This goes out to all the women getting it in,_

_Get on your grind_

_To the other men that respect what I do_

_Please accept my shine..."_

Beca strides forward and sings out:

_"Boy you know you love it,_

_How we're smart enough to make these millions._

_Strong enough to bare the children,_

_Then get back to business..."_

Every girl joins in unison for the end.

_"Who are we?_

_What do we run?_

_We run the world!_

_(Who run this motha?)_

_Who are we?_

_What we run?_

_We run the world!_

_Who run the world? Girls!"_

Beca can't hear anything over the applause and grins when she sees the Trebles jump to their feet. They stand for a little while and accept the applause before walking off stage and to their seats.

Two more groups perform and it's announced that the Footnotes take 3rd place, the Trebles take 2nd and the Bellas take 1st.

...

"Get used it it, Swanson." Beca teases outside of the theatre. "Just keep getting used to losing."

"What was that female empowerment set anyway?" Jesse smirks.

"I have no idea. We organised it before Christmas... maybe we were collectively PMSing." Beca suggests with a smile.

"Gross." Jesse scrunches up his nose.

"Beca! Jesse!" Helen's voice reaches their ears and they turn to greet her and Maxine.

"Hey Mom." Beca accepts her hug and Maxine also hugs her. Helen moves on to hug Jesse.

"That was awesome." Maxine tells her. "I felt ready to take on the world after that."

"I've heard it has that effect." Beca grins. "Aunt Maxine, this is Jesse."

"Nice to meet you Jesse." Maxine shakes his hand and pats his shoulder. "Too bad."

"Hey we still get to go to the ICCA's." Jesse shrugs. "Still a win for me and Beca was great so double positive!"

Maxine laughs and turns to Helen.

"Right, sis. We better get going if we're gonna make it back by midnight." Maxine tells a yawning Helen.

"You're right." Helen smiles and turns to Beca and Jesse. "See you guys later."

"Bye!" Beca and Jesse say in unison and watch her walk away.

"Better get to the bus." Jesse sighs.

Beca nods and kisses him deeply. "Have a happy, mopey ride home."

"Oh my god you're not going to let this go!" Jesse groans.

"Nope but I will say your routine was well..." Beca smiles sensually. "It was something alright."

"Did you like our dancing?" Jesse winks.

"Oh yes, that was..." Beca trails off and kisses him hard. "Okay really gotta go."

She starts to walk towards the Bella's rented bus.

"Tease." Jesse shoots. Beca turns around and blows a kiss over her shoulder.

...

"I've gotta go out." Luke announces from his booth door. "I'll be back in an hour or so. Beca could you run it.. I mean it's on playlist but keep an eye on it. I don't know, add some of your mixes."

"Sure." Beca nods from the shelf she's stacking. Jesse smirks as she strides to the booth as soon as he leaves.

"Good bye shitty playlist." She murmurs as she deletes all of his songs and puts her own on. "Hello quality music."

She walks out and turns the volume up a little and heads back to her crate. She picks up another stack of CDs but Jesse walks over and takes them out of her hand.

"Whoa what are you doi..." He cuts her off by kissing her and she staggers back a little. "Oh."

She smiles a little and wraps her arms around his neck. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"Maybe." He moves them so she is pressed against the forbidden desk.

"Jesse Swanson!" Beca exclaims dramatically. "This is particularly rebellious."

"I told you before." Jesse kisses down her neck and grins. "It's you. You're a bad influence."

"I am exceptionally bad-ass." Beca laughs and gasps as he reaches that spot. "If we get caught by Luke we're so fired."

"Who gives a flying fuck about Luke." Jesse growls and picks her up to sit her on the desk.

"Wow." Beca breathes.

"What?" He asks, confused.

"That was hot." Beca smiles, leaning back on the desk. "Angry Jesse. A rare but very very hot sight."

Jesse scoffs and Beca kisses him passionately. Jesse pulls away.

"You were serious." Jesse looks surprised.

"Uh yah." Beca puts on a stereotype Valley Girl accent and pulls him by his shirt down to her. "Well for one this shouldn't be here."

She un-buttons his shirt and flings it to the side.

"Now... where were we?" Beca's eyes roam his torso.

...

"Yeah, thanks." Luke hangs up the phone as he walks into the studio. He looks mildly surprised to find Beca and Jesse standing - waiting.

"Oh finally." Beca sighs. "We're done."

"Oh right well I'll see you guys tomorrow then." Luke smirks slightly and raises an eyebrow at Beca's slightly messy appearance.

"Wasn't your hair up?" Luke asks.

"Eh...no." Beca looks at him as if he was stupid.

"Right." Luke shakes his head. "Right see you later.

They're walking out of the door when we notices the buttons on Jesse's shirt don't align and the desk is literally half way across the room.

"I swear to fucking god!" Luke curses.

...

**AN:** If there is a sequel can we please have some emphasis on the desk rule being broken. PLEASE. All I ask. Anyhoo. Last chapter for a while and I mean it this time!

**Songs I Listened To:**

I'm A Pilot – Fanfarlo / Beneath Your Beautiful – Labrinth ft. Emeli Sande / Dance With Me Tonight – Olly Murs

**Songs Mentioned:**

Troublemaker – Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida (JAM) / Hard – Rihanna / Do It Like A Dude – Jessie J / Run the World (Girls) – Beyoncé

**Hannah.**


	12. Musication

**AN:** This is a filler as the next one will be DUNDUNDUNNN ICCAs! Then a few more throwaways before I wrap it up. I don't know if I'll extend it. Probably not. I do have a few other ideas however that I am eager to try so we'll see! I realised that I've had like no drama in here and nobody has complained. I mean... if you guys wanted me to screw shit up I guess I could but WHO WANTS SAD SULKY JESSE? Not me anyway. P.s. if you are American and you read this have you checked out Troublemaker by Olly Murs or any of his songs? I hope so cause he's trying to break America and he's fantastic. Give him love!

* * *

**Chapter 12:** Musication

* * *

Beca is pretty confused as to why the head of the fundraising committee has called both her and Jesse in. She knew it was obviously to do with their respective a cappella groups. They walk in and sit outside her dinky little office before she finally comes outside.

"Oh hey Beca and Jesse. Come on in." Martha was a senior. She was pretty and very academic.

"Hey Martha." Jesse smiles. "What can we do for you?"

"Well you know what troubled economic times we're in and well the school needs money..." Martha begins.

"You need us to do some fundraising thing right?" Beca finishes.

"Essentially, yes." Martha grins. "I spoke with the Dean and he thinks that we could hold a concert."

"What makes you think people ar..." Beca starts but Martha cuts her off with a laugh.

"Come and see two ICCA winning a cappella groups? Hm... I don't know." Beca snorts and nods.

"I think that sounds cool." Jesse declares and looks at Beca.

"Yeah I mean sure we can come up with some stuff for that." Beca nods.

Martha's grin gets bigger until she realises what she has to ask them next.

"That's great but there's one thing the Dean said he wanted to see." Martha swallows. "He thinks it will get more attention if you... collaborate for a performance."

Beca laughs loudly and Jesse smirks.

"Is that, like... impossible or..." Martha worries.

"Oh no." Beca waves her hand. "I think it could be fun."

"Me too." Jesse winks at Beca.

"Well great!" Martha hits her hands off of the desk. "We have a date set after the ICCAs so you don't have to like... panic."

"That's great." Jesse beams. "Well thanks Martha... we better get going."

"Ah yes. One of you will bring us back that ICCA trophy." Martha laughs. "You better get rehearsing."

...

Beca sighs with delight as she finally finishes mixing the finals mash-up and Jesse looks up at her as he lies against her legs. They're lying out on the grass.

"You done?" He asks, caressing her hand.

"Yes." Beca smiles. "Thank god."

"Now you just gotta learn it." Jesse smirks and Beca shoves his shoulder a little.

"I've been thinking..." Beca begins.

"The effort alone shall kill us all." Jesse retorts and Beca rolls her eyes.

"Like I said, I've been thinking we should cheat with the combined performance." Beca tells him and he sits up confused.

"You said that I could handle it right? Well I have a better idea." Beca goes through her folders on her laptop and finally finds what she's looking for. "Listen to this."

He sits for the eight minute duration listening to the song and smirks.

"That's a lot of songs." Jesse remarks. "Who made it?"

"This guy called Daniel Kim... it's like the United States of Pop stuff by DJ Earworm." Beca tells him and he looks at her blankly.

"Shut up you've never heard of United States of Pop!" Beca smacks her hand over her mouth.

"Shut up you've never heard of Avatar." Jesse retorts and she laughs.

"Touché." Beca smiles. "Well it's a guy who mashes the hits of the year together to make an actual song that blends and makes sense. Pop Danthology has the same premise except the song doesn't in itself make sense."

"I think I follow..."

"Listen to United States of Pop and you'll get it." Beca chuckles. "What do you think? I mean it's gonna be hardwork but after the ICCAs we could totally do this."

"You sure I mean this could be a great opportunity for yo..."

"Jesse, the ICCAs are a better window and besides, I have the solo performances." Beca dismisses. "Come on!"

"Fine!" Jesse laughs. "You're better at this anyway."

Beca grins and leans over to kiss him and they get slightly carried away.

"The crazies are going to New York for the competition." Jesse tells her when she pulls away. "Just thought I should warn you."

"That's great." Beca tells him sincerely. "Gotta say I missed Tess and Lydia. Is Lydia coming?"

"Of course!" Jesse scoffs. "Lydia? Miss a chance to make fun of me?"

"Why would she make fun of you?" Beca asks curiously.

"Well we're going to lose again aren't we?"

"I don't know are you?" Beca plays along.

"You know fine well we are." Jesse tickles her again and Beca falls into hysterics.

"I hate yo... Swans... stop it!" Beca shrieks and they hear a cough behind them.

"Oh hey ." Jesse laughs awkwardly. Beca flushes and stands up to face her dad.

"Hey dad." Beca coughs. "What's up?"

"Well I was wondering how rehearsals are going..." Dr. Mitchell looks amused. "I see you're otherwise occupied."

"We don't rehearse till 5 on Wednesdays, Dad." Beca replies. "You know that."

"I just thought since you're doing the fundraiser as well..."

"Of course you know about that." Beca smirks. "Was that all?"

"Actually yes." Dr. Mitchell laughs. "I'll get home now. See you before the competition?"

"Sure dad." Beca smiles as he walks away. "Well that was embarrassing."

"At least I was just tickling you." Jesse replies, grinning. "You know... he could of seen a lot worse, like in your dorm... last night." He kisses her neck as he reminds her and Beca hides a faint groan.

"He almost did once." Beca recalls and Jesse looks at her in surprise. "Em... first time? Morning after I was kinda still naked and he walked in. Well I was hiding in my closet. he knew something had went on anyway."

"Good thing I got out of there." Jesse laughs and kisses behind her ear at the spot she likes. "I've got to get to rehearsals."

"Bye." Beca sighs and pecks him on the lips quickly. "I'll see you after?"

"Movication?" Jesse asks hopefully.

"How about... musication?" Beca smirks.

"That was pathetic."

"Shut up, dork."

...

**AN: **Supah short but like I said ICCAs is coming soon. Maybe tonight... maybe tomorrow... I'd also like your suggestions for the Bellas mix for the finale. I have ONE song picked but I need you guys to help out. Also the Trebles.

I watched the 21 and Over trailer a few nights ago. O.M.G. Looks hysterical. Espesh the bit at he end when he's like "Get down now." Nearly wept. JEFF CHANG.

**Songs Listened To:**

Starships - Nicki Minaj / Miami 2 Ibiza - Tinie Tempah & Swedish House Mafia (JAM) / Without You - Lea Michele (aka. Glee but let's pretend it's just her okay) / Silver Lining (crazy bout' you) - Jessie J (p.s. I'm not even sure what this random spurt of Jessie J appreciation love is but GOOD song) / distance - Christina Perri (really strangled sigh cause this song contains all of the emotions)

**Songs Mentioned:**

DJ Earworm's awesome United States of Pop remixes and Pop Danthology 2012 by Daniel Kim. Listen to them if you haven't. They're GREAT.

**Hannah.**


	13. Finals

**DISCLAIMER:** I just don't own Pitch Perfect okay. If I did then the Aca-Innapropriate reel would have essentially been the whole film. "YOU CAN SUCK MY BAAALLLSS." "YOU CAN LICK MY ASSSSSS."

* * *

**Chapter 13:** Finals

* * *

They fly to New York a few days before the actual competition to look around and enjoy the place. Last time, they had left learning their mashup so late that they spent the whole time rehearsing. It didn't really effect Beca as she lived in New York but the other guys wanted to be tourists. The boys are flying in the day after the Bellas so the girls want to take advantage of the alone time.

Beca reluctantly agrees to take them around the city on the condition they have a rehearsal and all of the girls eagerly agree.

"Can we fit a Broadway show in?" Jessica asks as they squeeze their way through Times Square.

"Not tonight." Beca coughs and pushes past a guy. "Maybe tomorrow. Depends on what you want to se..."

"Wicked." Most of the girls say in unison.

"Damn." Beca sighs. "I was hoping for something grittier."

"Such as?" Fat Amy smirks.

"I don't know... not Wicked anyway." Beca yawns and nudges another dude out of the way. "Have you nearly had your fill of Times Square?"

"Nearly." Jenn replies absent-mindedly.

"Well wait, you live here. If Wicked isn't good then what else is there on Broadway?" Melissa asks and they finally stop outside a dinky coffee shop.

"I didn't say Wicked wasn't good..." Beca laughs as the girls look at her in shock. "Hey my mom forced me and in return I took her to see Spring Awakening... not a musical you want to see with your mom."

"Dude that's closed." Ashley pitches in.

"So what it's a good musical. Right come on!" Beca demands. "We gotta get back to the hotel for a rehearsal now or I'm gonna drop the lot of you."

...

Beca initially groans when Fat Amy suggests a slumber party before the guys get there and mess things up but after much consideration she realises it could be fun. All of the girls gather in Beca's room in their pyjamas and chat.

"Truth or Dare!" Cynthia-Rose smiles deviously.

"Are we four?" Beca asks, amused.

"Oh shut up, you crabby bitch." Fat Amy quips. "For her absolute disrespect towards the art of Truth and Dare I say she goes first."

"Come at me, bro." Beca smirks and lies down on her stomach. "Truth."

"Chicken shit." Fat Amy retorts. Beca sticks her tongue out and the girls in the circle consider.

"Is Jesse good in the sack?" Fat Amy finally comes up with and Beca rolls her eyes.

"Yes." Beca replies simply. "Very, very good."

"Not good enough." Stacie winks.

"Oh for goodness sake." Beca sighs. "He rocked my world, I'll never be the same! He's a sex god. Is that good enough?"

The girls nod, satisfied and it continues around the circle. A few dares happen and this involves Fat Amy running down the corridor in her underwear and Melissa pretending to be a hooker at the neighbouring hotel room. Lucky for them the guy finds it very funny.

"I'm dead on my feet." Jessica yawns around 6 hours later and they look at the clock.

"Dear god, it's 4am." Lilly sighs. "I'm going to bed guys."

"Yeah me too." Jenn smiles at everyone. "See you tomorrow morning. Oh when do the Trebles get in?"

"I think it's like 11am or something." Beca replies and gets up to show the girls to the door. "Rest assured, by the time our lazy asses are up they'll be here gracing our lives with their presence. And Jessica I'll so get on getting Wicked tickets... don't worry."

"Thanks Bec!" Jessica hugs her and darts out of her room.

"Get some sleep, flatbutt. You'll be up pretty late tomorrow." Fat Amy smirks as she walks out of the door.

"Wicked doesn't even go on that la...oh." Beca catches on and smirks. "Uh night Amy."

...

Just as Beca assumes, she doesn't wake till midday and the only reason she wakes up is because there is a loud knocking on her door.

"Go the fuck away." She yells out. She's pretty sure it's not housekeeping as they do morning rounds so it's either Jesse or one of the girls.

"Is that any way to talk to your perhaps future sister-in-law I don't know... don't wanna freak you out." Tess' excited voice echoes through the door. Beca smirks despite herself and gets up to go to the door.

"Tess!" Beca smiles sleepily. "I forgot Jesse told me you were coming down."

"Should I be offended that you forgot about me..." Tess pouts and Beca rolls her eyes.

"You look so much like Jesse when you do that." Beca laughs and walks towards the pile of clothes on the hotel dresser. "Come on in."

"I intended to do so." Tess grins and skips happily into Beca's room. "Did your room get like wrecked in the night?"

"Slumber party." Beca yawns mid sentence. "Went on till 4am."

"Ouchies." Tess smiles sympathetically. "Well get your short ass dressed and downstairs because we're all going out for lunch."

"Oh are we now?" Beca raises an eyebrow. "What if I had plans with the Bellas... like rehearsals."

"We checked with Amy and she said you didn't have anything till about three and then you're going to see Wicked which is totes awesome." Tess smiles. "Can I come with?"

"Sure... I don't see why not." Beca laughs and picks up one of the 'pretty' shirts that Lydia and Tess forced on her that time in Urban Outfitters and a pair of jean shorts.

"Oooh nice choice." Tess admires. "I'll wait downstairs. Ciao for now."

Tess skips out of the door and Beca snorts.

"Those damn geeky ass Swansons."

...

Beca didn't really want to see Jesse again in front of his whole family but she really had no choice. Thankfully - when she finally got downstairs - Jesse was standing on his own.

"Hey nerd." Beca walks up to him with a smile and kisses him briefly. "How was your flight?"

"Boring." He replies and grabs her waist before pulling her back in for another, longer kiss.

"Put her down, Jesse." Viv chuckles as she walks up to them. "We better go."

"Hey shortass." Daniel grins and Beca smirks. Viv and James walk to the hotel doors.

"Hey asshole." Beca laughs and Jesse blinks in surprise.

"That's practically a blessing from Daniel if he lets you call him asshole." Jesse smirks.

"We agreed since he keeps calling me shortass." Beca chuckles. "Actually most of your family pick on my height."

"Really?" He looks at Lydia, Daniel and Tess with narrow eyes.

"Anyway! Hey Beca!" Lydia beams and grabs her for a big hug and whispers in her ear. "Did it work?"

Beca looks at Jesse for a second before responding in her normal volume, "Like a charm."

Jesse catches on much quicker than she assumes he would and he swallows.

"Come on." Tess sighs. "We better go before Mom has a panic attack."

"You're a minx, Beca Mitchell." Jesse whispers in her ear as they make their way to the door.

...

Lunch goes well and Beca is back at the hotel for three. The rehearsal goes brilliantly and they all head out to Wicked. They end up getting Tess and Lydia along with them but all of the girls get along well enough.

"Besides." Lydia smirks. "I'm backing the Bellas anyway."

That won them over pretty quickly.

The Bellas (+ Lydia and Tess) are back at the hotel for midnight and Beca decides to go straight to her room. As she turns the corner she jumps in surprise at Jesse sitting outside her door.

"Finally." He sighs. "There's only so many times you can read a New York Tourist Book."

"You don't need one of those." Beca slides past him to open her door, she takes the guide book from his hands and dumps it in the trashcan. "You have me."

"Ah yes." Jesse smiles. "My personal tour guide."

Beca mock curtseys, "At your service."

"We'll explore before we leave." Jesse grins. "But right now..."

Beca laughs as he pulls her to him and kisses her deeply.

"We have an early start tomorrow, Swanson." Beca sighs against his lips. "And despite how much I really want to... we gotta sleep."

"I know." Jesse wraps his hands around her waist. "But that doesn't mean I can't stay anyway."

"Okay." Beca nods. She strides over to her little pile of clothes and picks up a baggy t-shirt and old exercising pants. Jesse plonks himself down on the bed and kicks off his shoes. She peels off the 'pretty shirt' and chucks it on the little desk chair. She kicks off her jeans and changes slowly into her selected pyjamas.

"You know you're not making this easy on me." Jesse groans from his spot on the bed. He pulls his shirt and pants off so he's just in his boxers.

"Didn't intend on being nice, anyway." Beca retorts and walks over to him after she has changed. "Come on, dork. Let's go to bed."

Beca hates cheesy and if anyone knows that it's Jesse. But as she gets under the covers and curls up beside him she thinks she could do this forever. She thinks that if the rest of her nights are even remotely like this then well, she'll die a happy woman.

"I love you, Jesse." Beca smiles up at him.

"I love you too." Jesse grins and kisses her head.

Just before they both nod off to sleep, Beca mumbles. "You're going down tomorrow Swanson."

Jesse simply laughs and pulls her closer.

...

For the first time since ever, Beca gets up before Jesse. It's about 9am when she slides out of his grasp. She sits at the desk and plays about with her mixing equipment. She listens over the mix a few times and resorts to finishing a paper that's due a few days after she gets back to Barden.

She doesn't hear Jesse getting up and she shrieks when he places a gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"Oh my god." Beca breathes."That was terrifying."

Jesse laughs and whispers, "Sorry. What are you doing?"

"A paper." Beca replies and Jesse looks at her, astonished.

"I refuse to believe it." Jesse smirks. "There is no way Beca is doing school work."

"Shut up, aca-nerd." Beca turns around in her chair to face him. "Don't you have a group of boys to whip into shape or something like that?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me." Jesse mocks being crestfallen. "I gotta say that hurts."

"Never." Beca laughs and stands up to kiss him slightly. "But seriously clear. I have a Bellas meeting in like ten minutes and you being here is going to spur on all sorts of awkward ass questions I don't need. Especially with your lack of clothes."

"You love it."

"That's besides the point." Beca smacks her hand over her mouth and Jesse laughs and punches the air.

"You love to see me naked." Jesse teases and Beca pushes his chest.

"Get out and get changed you loser before I do something I'll regret." Beca grins and he does as he is told. The awkward run in of Bellas and Jesse however isn't avoided.

Jesse opens the door to leave and there stands Lilly, Jenn, Ashley and Jessica.

"Oh, hey, Jesse." Ashley coughs. "Are we like early?"

"No." Beca laughs. "You're right on time. Now Jesse, get the hell out."

"Yes ma'am." Jesse salutes and leaves.

"Someone was busy last night." Fat Amy's voice can heard down the corridor and Beca almost chokes as Jesse responds;

"Is it that obvious?"

"OH MY GOD JESSE DON'T ENCOURAGE HER." Beca yells and is met with both Fat Amy and Jesse's laughter. "AND BESIDES NOTHING HAPPENED."

"Calm it down, bitch." Fat Amy walks in. "And we're _still_ waiting on Stacie, Denise, Cynthia-Rose and Melissa."

They arrive five minutes later and the meeting commences.

...

By the time of the competition, the girls are buzzing. They're standing in the side wings and the bounce around a little as the Trebles get prepared.

Beca walks up to Jesse and grins "I'm going to show group allegiance and not kiss you."

"Am I allowed to kiss you?" Jesse smirks.

"That's your decision of course." Beca smiles and Jesse leans forward. As he gets very close to her lips he pulls away and laughs.

"I think I'll try this group allegiance thing." Beca scowls and shoves his chest slightly.

"And you said I was a tease." Beca frowns. "Good luck, asshole."

"That's Daniel." Jesse replies and Beca snorts. "Good luck to you as well."

...

_"Ahh yes..."_

Unicycle opens and Beca recognises the song to be Bruno Mars.

"Good choice." Beca comments absent-mindedly.

Jesse leads of course and the main verse begins.

"_Well looky here looky here,_

_Ah what do we have?_

_Another pretty thang ready for me to grab._

_But little does she know,_

_That I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing._

_'Cause at the end of the night,_

_It is her I'll be holding."_

Benji joins in with Jesse.

_"I love you so, hey,_

_That's what you'll say (that's what you'll say)_

_You'll tell me,_

_Baby baby please don't go away (don't go away)_

_But when I play (when I play), I never stay (I never stay)_

_To every girl that I meet, yeah, this is what I say:"_

Half of the boys join in while the other half keep up the backing.

_"Run run runaway, runaway baby,_

_Before I put my spell on you._

_You better get get getaway get away darling,_

_'Cause everything you heard is true._

_Your poor little heart will end up alone._

_'Cause Lord knows I'm a rolling stone._

_So you better run run runaway runaway baby."_

The song melts into another one and Beca smirks as Austin takes the next solo.

_"Oh, I just wanna take you anywhere that you like,_

_We could go out any day, any night._

_Baby I'll take you there, take you there,_

_Baby I'll take you there, yeah."_

Kolio comes forward to sing the next part.

_"Oh, tell me tell me tell me how to turn your love on,_

_You can get, get anything that you want._

_Baby just shout it out, shout it out,_

_Baby just shout it out, yeah."_

Jesse takes centre stage for the next section.

_"And if you,_

_You want me too._

_Let's make a move._

_Yeah, so tell me girl if every time we;"_

Some of the boys join for the chorus and the crowd are going crazy. Nothing gets an audience of women going like freaking One Direction.

_"To-o-uch,_

_You get this kind of ru-u-ush._

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_If you don't wanna take it slow,_

_And you just wanna take me home,_

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

Jesse looks to the wings and catches Beca's eye before singing.

_"And let me kiss you."_

The boys all join to sing;

_"C'mon!_

_Na na na na na na na na._

_Na na na na na na na na._

_Na na na na na na na na."_

The girls cheer in the wings as Benji belts out the next line.

_"Yeah, so tell me, girl, if every time we,"_

Jesse high fives him as they start the ending chorus.

_"To-o-uch,_

_You get this kind of ru-u-ush._

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_If you don't wanna take it slow,_

_And you just wanna take me home._

_Baby, say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"_

Jesse grins out to the front and sings.

_"And let me kiss you."_

The audience erupts and everyone is on their feet. The girls clap and cheer because it was pretty awesome. Beca turns to them all.

"Just crush it girls." Beca smiles. "I know you can."

"Let's do this!" Fat Amy cheers as they are announced.

They all take their places with Beca centre stage. She blows the pitch pipe and counts them in.

"1, 2, 3, 4." Beca smiles softly and she begins the slow techno introduction with the rest of them. It breaks and it comes Beca's time to sing.

_"Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?_

_Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?"_

She catches Jesse's eye for the last line and he smirks.

_"No scientist or biology,_

_It's obvious when he's holding me._

_It's only natural that I'm so affected..."_

Ashley nervously begins her solo.

_"And my heart won't beat again,_

_If I can't feel him in my veins._

_No need to question, I already know..."_

The backing builds and the chorus livens up. Most of the girls sing.

_"It's in his DNA_

_D-D-D-DNA_

_It's in his DNA_

_And he just takes my breath away_

_B-b-b-breath away_

_I feel it every day,_

_And that's what makes a man_

_Not hard to understand_

_Perfect in every way_

_I see it in his face_

_Nothing more to say_

_It's in his D-D-D-DNA."_

Cynthia-Rose sings over the last line.

_"Good morning and goodnight,_

_I wake up at twilight..._

_It's gonna be alright."_

All of the girls join in.

_"We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time!"_

Beca grins and sings.

_"WOOO!"_

The girls break into a fun choreographed number and the audience are up on their feet. The Trebles even get up.

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!"_

Beca sings out.

_"Doesn't matter when,_

_It's always a good time then!"_

Jenn adds;

_"Doesn't matter where!_

_It's always a good time there!"_

They all sing.

_"Doesn't matter when,_

_It's always a good time then!_

_It's always a good time!_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh,_

_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh,_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh,_

_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_We don't even have to try, it's always a good time!"_

They end and the crowd were already on their feet. The applause is insane and Beca grins out into the crowd. She sees her mom jumping up and down with Maxine. She also catches her father and Sheila applauding a few rows behind. She bursts out laughing as Tess and Lydia are high-fiving each other while Viv and James applaud happily as well. Jesse - the gentleman he is - is also clapping happily.

The girls run off stage and Beca makes the same route as last time to Jesse.

"I'm getting deja-vu." Jesse quips and Beca rolls her eyes.

"Shut up." She pulls him close for another kiss and both the Bellas and the Trebles cheer and whistle.

...

AN: WOOOO. Sorry I kept listening to Good Time while figuring out this chapter and Carly Rae Jepsens little cheer is stuck there. I hope you liked this. I REALLY DO. I also wwant to add that the suggestions I did get are actually kind of in the Pop Danthology song (as is Good Time but I got stuck) so they will be making an appearance. Next chapter is the benfit performance and then the one after is just a little closure chapter. I trust you forgive me for my cheeky Spring Awakening reference right? IT HAD TO BE DONE OKAY. I have never seen anything on Broadway sadly but I have seen Wicked on the West End which was fantastic. ALSO I remember someone requesting DNA a while back and I have always considered it so I thought, "WHY NOT?!"

**Songs I Listened To:**

Die Young - Ke$ha (It was almost in the chapter) / Bonfire - Knife Party (Dubstep. You are warned) / Let Her Go - Passenger / I Believe - Spring Awakening / The American Dream - Miss Saigon / The Bitch of Living - Spring Awakening (I seriously thought Mama Who Bore Me was my fave but this is seriously... awesome song.)

**Songs Mentioned:**

Runaway Baby - Bruno Mars / Kiss You - One Direction / DNA - Little Mix / Good Time - Owl City ft. Carly Rae Jepsen.

**Hannah.**


	14. Lead the way

**AN:** Due to the fact Pop Danthology is as long as FUCK, this chapter is going to be long. Which I guess is a good thing for you guys... not so much for me. Instead of doing little intros... I'm just putting a name beside who sings each part. If one section is prominently sung by a girl then it's going to be sang by one of the Bellas and so on so forth... May have parts where they sing together... Lord have mercy. If you think this is too long of a number for any performer to sustain.. it's manageable. I'm speaking as a performer. You see a new male name? They're a member of the Treble's I haven't introduced yet. And also when Unicycle sings "Oppan Gangnam Style" feel free to imagine that they do the dance cause I do. Are the lyrics for Gangnam Style accurate? I do not know. Longest AN ever.

**DISCLAIMER:** Still don't own Pitch Perfect. Promise.

* * *

**Chapter 14:** Lead the way.

* * *

The Bellas won which was to be expected. In all honesty, the guys didn't mind based on the fact that they really did wipe the floor with them.

Their next focus was the benefit and the rehearsals were pretty intense. Especially with two leaders.

Eventually after 2 weeks of practice, they had produced an eight minute long routine.

...

Beca looks out into the audience and grins as she spots Chloe and Aubrey chatting. She also finds her father and Sheila standing in the aisle deep in conversation with another couple. Her mother sits a few rows in front. She's talking animatedly to Maxine and Beca jumps a little when she spots Viv walking over to her.

"Holy shit." Beca whispers.

"What is it?" Jesse asks, coming behind her and looking over her shoulder.

"It appears your mom and my mom have found each other." The couple look on at their mothers talking and laughing.

"Hey at least they're getting along." Jesse grins and kisses her cheek. "Come on, 2 minutes till showtime and we all need your words of wisdom."

Beca snorts and walks over with Jesse and stops at the now formed circle of Trebles and Bellas.

"You guys are so corny." Beca rolls her eyes and smirks. "Right all I'm going to say is enjoy yourself. This isn't a competition. We have a packed audience of people who just want to see us live. So just be awesome okay?"

They all nod and Fat Amy winks before saying, "Right! Hands in!"

The boys look confused and the girls laugh.

"I don't think they can sing that high, Fat Amy." Beca winks. "But hey. 'Ah' on my count! 1,2..."

"Ahhhh!" The girls sing and the boys remain confused. The Bellas burst out laughing and the boys scowl.

"Fine. Hands in boys." Jesse looks at Beca and she laughs. "1, 2, 3..."

"SWAG!"

"Dorks." Beca mumbles and walks over to her place behind the curtain. The rest of the joined group follow. The curtain rises.

"1, 2, 3..."

**[JESSE]**

_I'm at a payphone_

**[KOLIO]**

_The sun goes down_

_The stars come out_

**[AUSTIN]**

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby let me know_

**[JESSE]**

_Where have the times gone_

**[KOLIO]**

_My universe will never be the same_

**[AUSTIN]**

_Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby..._

**[ALL BOYS]**

_Here we go!_

**[CYNTHIA-ROSE]**

_Oooooh ooooh_

_All I wanna do is love your body._

**[ALL BOYS]**

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

**[CYNTHIA-ROSE]**

_Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want me_

**[ALL BOYS]**

_Ah-ooh baby baby ooh baby baby_

**[JESSICA]**

_I had a way then losing it all on my own._

**[STACIE]**

_I find it so stupid,_

_So why should I hide._

**[MARK]**

_Don't wake me up!_

**[STACIE]**

_That I love to make love to you baby._

**[ALL BOYS]**

_Sorry for party rocking._

**[BENJI]**

_Some nights, I stay up cashing in my bad luck,_

_Some nights, I call it a draw._

**[ASHLEY]**

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger._

_Stand a little taller._

_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone._

**[JESSE]**

_Now I'm at a payphone..._

**[UNICYCLE]**

_Yo, hell yeah, dirty bass,_

_Ghetto girl, you drive me cray!_

_Hell yeah, dirty bass._

**[ALL GIRLS]**

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh!_

**[ALL BOYS]**

_Let's go!_

**[PETER]**

_Turn up the music cause the song just came on._

**[ALL BOYS]**

_I'm talking here and now._

_I'm talking here and now._

_Let's go!_

**[PETER]**

_Turn up the music if they try to turn us down!_

**[BOYS]**

_I'm talking here and now._

_I'm talking here and now._

**[JAMES]**

_It's not about what you've done,_

_It's about what you doing._

**[KOLIO]**

_So I cross my heart, and I hope to die._

**[JAMES]**

_It's all about where you going,_

_No matter where you've been!_

**[KOLIO]**

_But I'll only stay with you one more night._

**[ALL GIRLS]**

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh!_

**[LILLY]**

_Hey, I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's my number_

_So call me, maybe?_

**[CYNTHIA-ROSE]**

_I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much_

_I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)..._

**[ALL BOYS]**

_Let's go!_

**[BECA]**

_Hey I heard you were a wild one!_

**[ALL GIRLS]**

_Ooh, ooh_

_'Cause that's just how we do!_

**[ALL BOYS]**

_Lets go!_

**[FAT AMY]**

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight,_

_Take me down like I'm a domino!_

**[ALL]**

_Lets go!_

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_Ooh baby baby..._

**[MELISSA]**

_I let it fall, my heart_

_And as it fell, you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

**[DENISE]**

_You chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_That was then and this is now_

**[JESSE]**

_Girl let me love you..._

**[JENN]**

_Don't wanna break your heart_

_I wanna give your heart a break_

_I know you're scared it's wrong_

_Like you might make a mistake_

**[ALL GIRLS]**

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me._

**[JESSE]**

_Girl let me love you..._

**[JENN]**

_There's just one life to live_

_And there's no time to wait, to waste_

_So let me give your heart a break_

**[ALL GIRLS]**

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me!_

**[ALL]**

_So if by the time the bar closes_

_And you feel like falling down_

_I'll carry you home_

_Tonight..._

**[JESSICA]**

_I'm wide awake!_

**[ALL]**

_We are young!_

**[STACIE]**

_I can go fast, I can go slow_

_I can go places nobody else goes_

**[ALL]**

_Tonight..._

**[JESSICA]**

_I'm wide awake._

**[ALL]**

_We are young!_

**[STACIE]**

_I can move fast, I can move slow_

_I can go places nobody else goes_

**[JESSE]**

_If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go_

**[BECA]**

_Uh!_

**[JESSE]**

_I can take you places you ain't never been before_

_Baby take a chance or you'll never ever ever know_

_I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow_

_Swag swag swag, on you_

_Chillin by the fire while we eatin' fondue_

_I dunno about me but I know about you_

_So say hello to falsetto in three two swag..._

**[ALL GIRLS]**

_Good morning and good night_

_I wake up at twilight_

**[CYNTHIA-ROSE]**

_Starships were meant to fly..._

**[ALL BOYS]**

_We don't even have to try!_

**[UNICYCLE]**

_Oppan Gangnam Style!_

**[AUSTIN]**

_And it feels like I am just too close to love you._

**[JESSE]**

_We've reached the climax._

**[BENJI]**

_As long as you love me..._

**[UNICYCLE]**

_Eh- Sexy Lady!_

**[ALL GIRLS]**

_Woah-oh-oh-oh,_

_It's always a good time!_

**[MELISSA]**

_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums._

**[ALL BOYS]**

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else._

**[BENJI]**

_As long as you love me..._

**[UNICYLE]**

_Eh- Sexy Lady!_

**[ALL GIRLS]**

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh!_

**[BECA]**

_Shine bright like a diamond._

**[UNICYCLE]**

_Oppan Gangnam Style!_

**[BECA]**

_Shine bright like a diamond._

**[ALL]**

_Ah!_

_Pound the alarm._

**[FAT AMY]**

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for someone_

_Someone who can please me_

_Love me all night long_

_I've been everywhere, man_

_Looking for you babe_

_Looking for you babe_

_Searching for you babe_

**[UNICYCLE] **

_Naneun sana-i_

_Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sana-i_

_Ttae-ga dwehmyeon wahnjeon michyeobeorineun sana-i_

_Keunyukboda sasangi ul-tungbul-tung-han sana-i_

_Keureon sana-i_

**[ASHLEY]**

_At skyfall..._

**[BECA]**

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down, but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

**[ALL]**

_Woahhh oh oh oh_

_Woahhhh oh oh oh_

_Woahhh oh oh oh_

**[ALL GIRLS]**

_This is love, this is love, this is love_

**[ALL BOYS]**

_Oh, Miss international love_

**[JESSE]**

_Where you been_

_Where you been all my life_

**[ALL GIRLS]**

_Where have you been, all my life!_

**[PETER]**

_There was a time I used to look into my father's eyes._

**[AUSTIN]**

_Like when you said you felt so happy you could die!_

**[THOMAS]**

_Forget about your friends they don't care where we go_

_If they do, we will get lost in a crowd of people_

_I've been looking for you forever baby we go_

_Together baby we go, we go_

**[ALL]**

_We'll run where lights won't chase us_

_Hide where love can save us_

_I will never let you go..._

**[ALL BOYS]**

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

**[ALL GIRLS]**

_L-U-V Madonna_

_Y-O-U You wanna_

_L-U-V Madonna_

_Y-O-U You wanna_

**[ALL]**

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh..._

The crowd erupts. The entire group is huddled in the middle and struggling for air. They smile brightly though at the reception. The crowd stood up sometime around Gangnam Style and they knew that they had done good.

"I can't breathe." Jenn laughs as they run off stage. The guys agree to do their first solo routine next and they hurry past to grab water and change. To keep the crowd occupied they're showing a video of the ICCA's and Beca watches curiously.

"Oh my god." Beca's head drops into her hands.

"What?" Fat Amy asks.

"They taped me and Jesse kissing! Who even does that!" Beca whines and Fat Amy laughs loudly.

"What's so funny." Jesse asks, approaching. He's changed from his hoodie into the blazer and looks curiously at Fat Amy.

"Your first on-screen kiss. Next is porn." Fat Amy pats him on the shoulder and walks towards the changing room.

"What?" Jesse asks confused.

"They taped us kissing at the ICCA's and are showing the video. I'm 99% sure I heard Lydia cheer." Beca smirks and Jesse beams.

"That was freaking awesome Beca." He tells her sincerely. "You did so well."

Beca moves closer and kisses him soundly before pulling away and telling him, "It wasn't all me. You helped a great deal. I'm pretty sure the boys wouldn't have listened if you hadn't been so..."

"Forward with them?" Jesse asks and grins. "I don't usually yell at them so I guess they were shocked."

"So you're Mr. Calm and Collected during rehearsal?" Beca asks, disbelief evident.

"Telling lies gets you a ticket to hell, Jess." Kolio comments as he walks past them.

"Shut up, Kolio." Jesse frowns. "Okay so maybe not... but I don't yell!"

"That's true." Benji agrees as he comes out from their changing room. "He doesn't yell but he does lose his temper pretty quickly."

"I'm in awe." Beca chuckles. Jesse sticks his tongue out. Beca snorts and he kisses her forehead fleetingly.

"We've all caught our breath now." Jesse sighs. "Better get out there."

Beca nods and watches him on stage, grinning the whole time.

"You did good, Beca." She tells herself. "You did good."

...

"Ahhh thank you guys!" Martha runs up to Beca and Jesse after the show.

"No problem." Jesse smiles. "Always happy to help."

"Yeah, we had great fun." Beca nods.

"Well you were AMAZING!" Martha nods. "And congrats on the ICCAs, Beca."

"Thanks Martha." Beca laughs.

"And congrats on second Jesse." Martha winks.

"Thanks..." Jesse laughs.

"Right I better go." Martha grins. "Thank you again."

They watch her walk off and Beca yawns loudly.

"I am exhausted." Beca sighs.

"How tired?" Jesse asks with an eyebrow raised.

"Not that tired." She winks.

"Where to, chap?" Jesse asks in a rather abysmal English accent.

"My dorm as Jenn is partying with Amy...again."

"Yeah she does that a lot."

"They're good for each other."

"Lead the way!" Jesse indicates for her to walk.

...

**AN:** HA. One more chapter then I'm starting something new and I have an idea. for a oneshot so it's all good.

You'll notice I have Jesse a lot of the high parts because we all have experienced Skylar Astin's falsetto magic. Yes... that's what I call it.

**Side Note:** When learning French you really shouldn't listen to a song in another language. Seriously...

I hope you liked it.

**Songs I Listened:**

Sexyback - Justin Timberlake / Set Fire To the Third bar - Snow patrol & Martha Wainwright / Classy Girls - The Lumineers (There is a section in this song that is PERFECt for the almost kiss between J&B) / Little Lion Man - Mumford & Sons / Babel - Mumford & Sons / Touch Me - Spring Awakening (Skylar's a goddamn powerhouse just listen to the ending chorus DAYUM)

**Songs Mentioned:**

Pop Danthology 2012 - Daniel Kim (and no I'm not listing every song but the list is available online)

**Hannah.**


	15. Ciao for now

**AN: **DUN DUN WUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUB. Sorry listening to dubstep. Last chapter guys. Who knows when I'll churn out my next project. Pretty sure it's gonna be a oneshot but the idea itself can be expanded... we'll see. Karaoke is a common thing amongst this fandom and I think.. what better way to say bye than sing karaoke. I've only ever sung karaoke twice in my life... both times were in a foreign country and I was 8. THE BEST TIME TO DO IT OBVIOUSLY. I have a feeling that if I was drunk I'd probably belt out a few tunes. Whatever you were expecting for the boys karaoke song (you'll see) you're not expecting what I give you.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own many things and Pitch Perfect is NOT one of them.

* * *

**Chapter 15: **Ciao for now.

* * *

The last few weeks of school are hectic with finals and people packing up to leave.

Beca doesn't see the girls very much and when she sees Jesse, she's helping him get ready to leave and vice versa.

"We should have a goodbye hurrah." Fat Amy suggests one day as she dumps herself on Beca's bed. "I'm thinking that bar down the road and lots of karaoke. Jamie – the owner - owes me so there is no strings attached to the alcohol."

"Ooooh!" Jenn claps her hands. "That sounds really fun."

"I hate karaoke, guys." Beca frowns and pushes Fat Amy off her bed. "I barely survive a cappella."

"Oh you're such a boring little bitch." Fat Amy grumbles. "Ditch the ear spike anger for once in your life and half fun with us. Come on! We can invite the Trebles."

Beca stares at Amy and considers. It could actually be fun and Beca would love to see Jesse singing karaoke. For blackmail purposes, obviously.

"Fine." Beca sighs. "But you have to get me really drunk."

...

The bar is pretty full anyway when the two groups arrive. There are just enough chairs and tables for them all and Beca sits cosily next to Jesse.

"So who's first?" Stacie asks everyone and they all shrug in return. "Oh fine. Let's get this ball rolling."

Stacie struts up to the song book and flicks through. She grins and writes it down on the little request sheet beside the DJ booth. When she finally walks back, a few other members get up and go over and soon there are 7 different songs requested for karaoke. Beca still hasn't moved and Jesse looks at her curiously.

"Just how drunk do you have to be?" Jesse smirks.

"To the point where I forget what I'm doing." Beca laughs. "And I'm no where near that yet."

"Mission accepted." Jesse winks and gets up to the bar.

...

_"At last, my love has come along..."_

Stacie sings smokily into the microphone and everyone in the bar begins to cheer. She begins a rather intimate dance along to the song which emits more cheers from the guys in the bar.

"Nearly there?" Jesse kisses her cheek tenderly.

"Almost." Beca nods, the alcohol making her brain a little fuzzy. "You just got a lot more attractive."

"Ouch." Jesse pretends to be hurt. "I happen to remember you saying something similar but you were completely sober. There was also.. swearing involved and you said it pretty loudly."

"That doesn't count!" Beca chuckles and pushes his shoulder. "I was in a compromising situation... I was..."

"In the throes of passion?"

Beca laughs loudly.

"Oh my god, never say that." She leans over to kiss him. "Never ever say that again."

"Fine." Jesse grins. "But you must sing with me now."

He stands up and reaches his hand out to her.

"We haven't requested a song." Beca raises an eyebrow.

"Yes we did."

"We did?"

"We did." He agrees. "Now come on!"

He pulls her over to the stage and the respective groups cheer loudly.

He covers her eyes as the name of the song comes up on the screen and she groans.

"Why is it a big secret?" She asks and he laughs quietly.

The music begins and Beca snorts loudly.

"You're lucky I love you so much." Beca sighs. "You're such a dork…"

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey!"_

Jesse sings over her and Beca rolls her eyes. He indicates for her to sing.

"_Ooooh, oh."_

He winks at her and sings.

"_Won't you come see about me?__  
_

_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Tell me your troubles and doubts__  
_

_Giving me everything inside and out and__  
_

_Love's strange so real in the dark__  
_

_Think of the tender things that we were working on_

_Slow change may pull us apart__  
_

_When the light gets into your heart, baby__…__"_

Beca grins and takes the next section.

"_Don't You Forget About Me__  
_

_Don't Don't Don't Don't__  
_

_Don't You Forget About Me. __Will you stand above me?__  
_

_Look my way, never love me__  
_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling__  
_

_Down, down, down. __Will you recognise me?__  
_

_Call my name or walk on by__  
_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling__  
_

_Down, down, down, down__…__"_

They sing together.

"_Hey, hey, hey, hey__  
_

_Ohhhh, oh!"_

The song continues and finishes with an extremely loud applause from the bar. Beca blushes a little and Jesse helps her down from the stage.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Jesse smiles and Beca shakes her head.

"I had fun." Beca nods.

"Good." Stacie interjects. "Cause the Bellas are up next."

Stacie grabs Beca's hand and pulls her back up on the stage.

"Stacie!" Beca whines.

"Suck it up." Fat Amy retorts and taps her mic. "Hit it, DJ."

"_Let's go girls! Come on__."_

Fat Amy begins and Beca actually bursts out laughing.

"Take it Stacie."

"_I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright__  
_

_Gonna let it all hang out__  
_

_Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice__  
_

_Yeah, I wanna scream and shout__."__  
_

Ashley takes over and winks at the boys.

"_No inhibitions-make no conditions__  
_

_Get a little outta line__  
_

_I ain't gonna act politically correct__  
_

_I only wanna have a good time__…__"_

Fat Amy nudges Beca and they all sing.

"_The best thing about being a woman__  
_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun!"_

The Trebles start to clap along and cheer.

"_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady__  
_

_Men's shirts-short skirts__  
_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style__  
_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction__  
_

_Color my hair-do what I dare__  
_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel__  
_

_Man! I feel like a woman!__"_

Beca has to admit the atmosphere mixed with the alcohol is genuinely letting her have some fun and dances along to the song with Fat Amy.

"Rock it flatbutt." Amy pats her backside and Beca chuckles before singing;

"_The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take__  
_

_The chance to get out on the town__  
_

_We don't need romance-we only wanna dance__  
_

_We're gonna let our hair hang down_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun!"_

All of the girls join in again and start dancing with and against each other emitting more cheers from the guys and other people in the bar.

"_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady__  
_

_Men's shirts-short skirts__  
_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style__  
_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction__  
_

_Color my hair-do what I dare__  
_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel__  
_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_The best thing about being a woman_

_Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)_

_Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady_

_Men's shirts-short skirts_

_Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style_

_Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction_

_Color my hair-do what I dare_

_Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel_

_Man! I feel like a woman!_

_I get totally crazy_

_Can you feel it_

_Come, come, come on baby_

_I feel like a woman!"_

Everybody in the bar cheers loudly and the girls bow.

...

"That was hilarious." Beca beams jumping down from the stage. The girls look over at the boys who are deep in conversation.

"You just try topping that." Jenn winks at the boys.

"We have a rough idea on how to." Benji replies with a smirk.

"Good _luck_." Melissa sing songs and the girls go sit around another table.

Around 5 minutes later the boys are on the stage and picking up the mics.

The music begins and all of the girls stare in shock.

"They're not." Beca says out loud.

"Oh they so are." Ashley smirks.

Jesse sings out.

"_Take it back to the place when__  
_

_You know it all began__  
_

_We can be anything we wanna be__  
_

_You can tell by the noise that__  
_

_The boys are back again__  
_

_Together making history__.__"_

Kolio grins and takes the next part.

"_It's time to show how__  
_

_To be a superhero__  
_

_Just like a showdown__  
_

_Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro__  
_

_We're the best, no doubt__  
_

_Doin' it like we use to do__  
_

_This is... our time... and I'm telling you__…__"_

The girls start to cheer as they boys all sing.

"_Oh!__The boys are back__  
_

_Gonna do it again__  
_

_Gonna wake up the neighborhood_

_The boys are back (yeah)__  
_

_The boys are back__  
_

_Climbing up the walls__  
_

_Anytime we want__  
_

_The word is out__  
_

_The boys are back!"_

Benji steps forward and sings.

"_Keep comin' with the right win the fight every single time_

_Undefeated here in our house yeah__  
_

_We can rock__  
_

_We can shock__  
_

_Anytime we like__And tonight we're going all out__.__"_

Austin, Mark and Peter sing the next bit together.

"_It's time to show how__  
_

_To be a superhero__  
_

_Just like a showdown__  
_

_Keep the pedal to metal, GO!__  
_

_We're the best, no doubt__  
_

_Doin' it like we used to do__  
_

_This is our time__  
_

_And I'm telling you__  
_

_Oh!__"_

All of the boys sing.

_"__The boys are back, the boys are back__  
_

_Climbing up the walls__  
_

_Anytime we want__  
_

_The word is out__  
_

_The boys are back!_

_Here to change the world__  
_

_To solve the mystery__  
_

_About the battle__  
_

_Save the girl__(No one)_

_ No one can stop us now__  
_

_We're the ones that make the rules_

_The boys are back (yeah)__  
_

_The boys are back_

_Taking down the walls__  
_

_Anytime we want__  
_

_I'm sure that you know by now_

_The boys are back!__"__  
_

The girls jump up and cheer loudly. Beca rolls her eyes at Jesse who blows her a kiss.

"I don't think anyone expected that." Jessica smirks as they walk over.

"You're never too old for High School Musical right?" Unicycle grins and the girls laugh.

…

The last day comes around and Beca finds herself standing outside Jesse's parent's car.

"Seriously, nerd." Beca rolls her eyes. "I'll call you, Skype you…"

"And we'll be seeing each other in a month." Jesse adds.

"Yes!" Beca nods. "See it's not so bad so stop moping. You're making me sad."

"I'll miss you." He leans forward and kisses her deeply and she forgets where she is. She pulls away some time later and smiles.

"I'll miss you too." Beca leans her forehead against his. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"We better get going, Jesse." Viv calls out from the passenger seat and Jesse coughs.

"Yeah, mom." Jesse kisses her again and gets in the car.

Beca smiles and waves as the car starts up and drives off. Beca notices how empty she feels. Her chest feels weightless and she realises her heart is in that car and Beca groans at her own corniness.

"Get a grip of yourself, Mitchell." She scolds herself as she stands on the sidewalk. Her pocket buzzes and she pulls out her phone.

_Miss you already._

She smiles to herself and walks back to her dorm.

…

**AN:** I like to end things with an appropriate amount of cheese.

I'm starting on my new idea tonight so here's hoping it's up soon-ish. Thank you for staying with me on this. It's the longest story I've ever written and it's also the best alerted. Your reviews are always so helpful and sweet. I just want to group hug you all.

Also I plan on getting back in my Merlin mojo by monster marathoning it at some point… if you like my Merlin stuff that is.

**Songs That I Listened To:**

Barton Hollow – The Civil Wars / Ready To Start – Arcade Fire / Since U Been Gone – Kelly Clarkson (So underwhelming now that I have Ester & Skylar's permanently etched into my skull) / No Light, No Light – Florence + the Machine / Stubborn Love – The Lumineers / Pure Morning – Placebo / Supermassive Black Hole – Muse.

**Songs Mentioned:**

At Last – Etta James / Don't You (Forget About Me) – Simple Minds / Man I Feel Like A Woman! – Shania Twain / The Boys Are Back – Troy & Chad (HSM3) [Wicked giggle]

**Hannah.****  
**


	16. Oneshot Collection: AN

Hey guys! No this isn't a new chapter, this is me asking a favour!

My next plan is to start a oneshot collection with your prompts! The ideas I originally had are turning out to be rather difficult to write down. Trust me I'm trying.

So all I'm asking is that you either review to this or PM me a Jesse/Beca prompt and I'll do my best to make oneshots out of them. When the collection is started you can leave suggestions on the reviews there!

So please leave me a few and I'll get started as soon as possible!

**Hannah.**


End file.
